Out of the Darkness
by carlislelover83
Summary: After watching her mom get brutally murdered, Bella moves in with The Cullen's. Will they be able to teach her how to love and trust again?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT!**

Out of the Darkness

Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan. I am 16 years old and live with my mom Renee and step dad Phil. When I was 5 my dad ran off and we haven t seen him since.

Beep, beep, beep, "Dammit!" I muttered shutting off my alarm, it was another day of hell at my house. I hated Fridays the most. Weekends were always hell. I was home, which meant Phil was allowed to push me around and do with me has he pleased. Mom married him 3 years ago the first few months were OK, but then the drinking started. Mom was a drunk. And Phil went along with the "if u cant beat them join them" phrase quite literally. At first it started with him screaming at me, calling me names, pretty much annoying things, but this year the beating began.  
He would beat me for supper being cold, a messy house or just because he wanted to. Mom never said anything other than, "you know how he is" she made me want to puke.

I climbed out of bed, grabbed my clothes for the day and got into the shower. The bruises from the beating last night were showing up. I covered them the best I could, but knew the one on my arm would be seen. Grabbing my breakfast from the kitchen I ran out to my car and drove off to school.

Pulling into the parking lot, I spotted my best friends Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen standing in our usual place with Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Emmett and Rosalie were both 19. They were seniors this year. The two of them had been together for 4 years now and were planning a fall wedding and then heading off to college for the winter semester. Alice and Edward were 17 year old twins, Alice had been dating Jasper for 18months. Then there was Edward, he was my best guy friend. I had a crush on him, but knew he probably didn't see me as more than a friend, so I never made my move. I had known him for years, he never dated anyone, we all figured none of the girls in our high school were good enough for him. The 6 of us were all very close and hung out together as much as possible, however, no one knew my secret. Alice and Edward knew my family was crazy, but they never knew the extent of it as if I told anyone, it would just mean more hell for me.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as I walked up to them.

"Hey." I replied. "So we were thinking that we should have a movie night at our house." Alice said.

"I could go for that." I said knowing what would happen if I mentioned it to Renee and Phil.

Classes went slow for me the first part of the day. Usually I didn't mind it, however, I had plans that night. I never fit in with most kids in my school. But I figured it was me and my home life, I did however manage to fit in with the Cullen's and Hale's. They were all beautiful loaners who stuck to themselves. The Cullen s lived in a mansion on the outskirts of town. Carlisle was a very respected doctor in town. His wife Esme had been a family attorney for 10 years, when she decided she wanted to stay at home and just be a mom. In some ways I was jealous that my friends had parents who was do anything for them.

It was finally time for lunch. I grabbed my food and went to sit with my friends. "What time do I need to be at your house tonight?" I asked Alice.

"Come over right after school if you would like to." She replied.

I thought about it for a few moments, "I should go home and get supper, but I will come over after that. It will probably be there at 5:30" I replied.

"I could pick you up tonight." Edward suggested. Emmett and Jasper sat there making Kissie faces at us. I just laughed at them, we were used to getting picked on and learned to ignore it. "Come on Bella, lets go to Biology." Edward said standing up. I nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Sorry about Emmett and Jasper." Edward said apologetically.

"Seriously, I am used to it. I just ignore them." I replied, Edward shook his head and laughed quietly.

"Hey Bella, what happened to your arm?" Edward asked as we sat in Biology.

"I fell out of bed last night." I laughed.

"You are so klutzy. I'd like to wrap you up in bubble." He said jokingly.

"Laugh all you want, you'll still never know." I whispered putting my head on the table. He rubbed my back causing me to wince in pain.

"Bella, you OK?" I nodded fighting back the tears of having to lie to him.

"Did you hurt your back falling out of bed?" He asked.

"Probably." I whispered.

"Let my dad look at it tonight." He suggested.

"No, I m fine! I promise." I said getting a little mad that he wouldn't drop it.

Phil was home when I got there after school. "Hey you stupid bitch!" He sneered as I walked in. I just glared at him, he slapped me across the face, I held back tears.

"What do you want for supper?" I asked timidly.

"Figure it out yourself." He said slurring his words. I should have known he was drunk.

"Fine!" I replied.

"You know, I wouldn't have to punish you, if you actually did something around here." At that point, I had, had enough. It was 3:30pm. I ran past him up to my room.

"Dammit Bella, don t run from me!" He screamed slamming me into the wall punching me in the back and in the stomach. The harder I tried to push him off of me, the harder he punched me.

I collapsed on the floor, he kicked me in the side and left. I lay on the floor in the tears. I hurt so bad. I weakly crawled over to my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT!**

Out of the Darkness

Chapter 2

(EDWARD)  
I was helping my brother, sister, and Rosalie prepare for tonight. Our parents had a business  
dinner and wouldn't be home until late. "Edward, how long are you and Bella going to be just  
friends?" Emmett asked.  
"Mind your own business!" Rose said slapping him.  
"I know, I know, I know. I should tell her I'm in love with her tonight." I agreed. Alice started to  
say something, but my phone ringing interrupted her. "Hey Bella." I answered.  
"Pl- pl- please come g-g-get me." She stuttered.  
"Bella get your fat ass off that damned phone!" I heard a man yell and the phone went dead.

I stood there stunned. I looked at the clock at it was just 4pm. "What happened?" Alice asked.  
"I'm going to go get Bella." I said.  
"Its kind of early isn't it?" She asked.  
"She just called. I am heading over there now to get her. I think something might be wrong." I  
said grabbing my keys.  
"There is always something wrong in that house. I just wish we knew what it was." Alice  
replied. I nodded and walked out of the house.

I pulled down Bella's street and found her sitting on the sidewalk with her knees up to her chest.  
Her mom and step dad must have been fighting again. She didn't talk about them much, but I did  
know they both drank pretty heavily and would fight a lot. I stopped in front of her, she began to  
get up, but stumbled. I jumped out of the car and ran over to her, she wouldn't make eye contact  
with me. As I touched her, she flinched away shaking out of fear. She acted like she didn't know  
who I was.  
"Bella, its me Edward, lets go to my house." I whispered helping her up. She could hardly walk  
and winced in pain as she sat down in the car.  
"Are you OK, what happened?" I asked beginning to panic. She wouldn't speak, just stared down.  
I drove away from her street, she was sitting there shaking badly I didn't know what to do.

My phone began ringing. The caller-id read Alice. "Yes." I answered.  
"Can you go pick up the movies?" She asked.  
I glanced over at Bella, she still hadn't moved. "Um, Sure." I replied. She gave me the list of  
movies and we hung up.

"OK, I need to go get the movies. Do you want me to drop you off on my way or do you want to  
go with me?" I asked.  
"I'll g-g-go with y-y-you." she stuttered barely looking at me. It was then that I noticed the slight  
bruise on her face.

"Level with me Bella, what happened, what's going on?" I asked.  
"N-n-nothing." She mumbled. I pulled into an empty parking lot.  
"Look at me!" I demanded.  
She flinched away, I had scared her not meaning to. "Bella, come on what the hell happened?"  
"I'm fine leave me the hell alone!" She yelled as tears pooled in her eyes. I put my arm around her  
and tried to pull her to me, but she cried out in pain. "Stop please, it hurts!"  
"What hurts?" I whispered.  
"My back and stomach." She cried.  
"Phil hit you didn't he?" I asked as I put two and two together. It clicked, the way she was acting  
and the phone call, where I heard Phil screaming at her.  
"I wouldn't call what he did hitting, it's more like he beat the hell out of me!" The shaking came  
back full force. "Please don't tell anyone. You have to promise me Edward!" She cried.  
"Bella, you cant go back there. We have to tell someone!" I yelled.  
"No! Please!" she screamed.  
"Honey! I love you too damned much to watch you get hurt!" Her mouth dropped.  
"You can't love me. I am too fucked up. You don't want a fat whore like me!" My heart broke  
hearing her talk about herself like that!  
I pulled her face gently towards mine and kissed her lips very gently. "Bella. Please don't talk  
like that."

We got to the movie store, and I helped her out of the car. She was in pain, you could tell it hurt  
her to walk. I almost wished I would have let her sit in the car. She leaned on me, and I put my  
arm around her. She excused herself and went into the bathroom, I waited for her outside and  
grabbed my phone to call Alice.  
"Where the hell are you?" Alice answered. Immediately I was irritated.  
"We are getting movies. But listen, Phil is beating Bella. Don't tell anyone there, But I am going  
to need your help."  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"I don't have time to explain, just know it's really bad and Bella is hurt!" I said.  
"OK, we'll figure something out." She replied. I hung up. Bella came out of the bathroom and we  
went to get the movies.

(Bella)  
I went into the bathroom to wash my face and look at my bruises. They were horrible, my left  
side was the worst. How could he really tell me he loved me. I was ugly.

As I headed out of the bathroom, I noticed Edward was waiting there for me. It hit me. He'd told  
me he loved me! I knew he didn't really mean it. He was just feeling sorry for me, especially now  
that he knew my story, and if he told, who knows what would happen to me. He held his arms  
out too me, I walked into his hug.  
He held me close and whispered "I can't believe that ass hole hurt you."  
We checked out 4 movies and headed to his house. The ride was quiet. I didn't know what to say  
and neither did he. He pulled down his long driveway and standing on the front porch was Alice.  
Edward and I got out of the car and Alice came over to me. I could tell by the look on her face,  
she knew my secret.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 3

(Bella)  
"You told her didn't you!" I screamed at Edward.  
"Yes I did." He replied honestly.

"You had no fucking right to tell her anything!" I screamed back at him.

"Bella, I swear to God, I only did this to protect you!" He whispered.

"Great, thank you!" I said sarcastically.

"Bella, we have known for awhile something at your house wasn't right." Alice interrupted.

"And what, you think you can make them stop doing this!" I screamed lifting up my shirt. There was a gasp and jaws dropped. They didn't know what to say. I started to fall, but Edward caught me.

(Edward)  
Bella was hysterical! She began to collapse, I caught her. She began fighting me, punching me in the chest. I held her tightly to me and she finally surrendered to her tears and sobbed. Alice walked up to us and wrapped her arms around us, she too was crying.

"Should we send Rose and Jasper home?" Alice asked.

"No, lets just have some fun." Bella was finally able to say.

"Only if you are sure." I said.

"It's fine really." She insisted.

"OK then." Alice replied

"Wait, do they know?" Bella asked.

"No, they think your parents were fighting and that's why you are upset." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice." Bella whispered sounding relieved.

"Sure no problem. Now lets go eat, I am starving." We got to the front door and Alice went on in.

"Wait Edward." Bella said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why did you choose tonight to confess your feelings for me?" I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I am not saying it out of sympathy. I am 100% honest. I was going to tell you tonight anyway."

(Bella)  
Sometimes even friendship was too good to be true. I really cared for Edward, but in the past and even now was afraid to ruin a friendship. I put my arms around him. "I can't say it right now. But thank you!" He kissed my forehead.

We went inside where everyone was already eating. Edward got me a plate of food and sat with me. "What movie should we watch?" Rose asked.

"How about '17 Again' "Alice replied.

"No way! We always watch chick flicks first! Lets watch 'Wrong Turn'" Emmett suggested.

Edward grabbed the dvd's and held them behind his back. "Bella, which hand?" He asked.

"Left one" I whispered.

" '17 Again' wins." Edward laughed.

We headed into the living room. Edward carefully pulled me onto the love seat with him while everyone else found their spots.

"You OK?" He whispered.

I shrugged, "No, not really. I'm scared to go home tonight."

"Um, your staying here for tonight. We'll figure something out tomorrow." He whispered.

"Listen, I am sorry I freaked out on you tonight." I said.

"Are you into this movie?" He asked.

"No, not really."

"Lets go up to my room and talk." He whispered.

(Edward)  
Bella sat on my bed, while I sat in a chair at my computer desk. She looked scared and sad.  
"Bella, I am going to do my damnedest to protect you!" I said.

"I just hurt so bad. My stomach and back are killing me!" Tears began falling once again as she lay back against my pillows. I got up and walked over to sit on the bed with her. I took her hand in mine and with my other hand I pulled her shirt up just below her bra to expose the bruises. The bruising was awful! I looked at her face, but she wouldn't make eye contact with me. I let go of her hand and began rubbing her stomach. She cried out in pain when I got close to her left side.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered.

"Its alright, it really didn't hurt that bad, just took me by surprise." She replied.

"Hey, what are you... Bella what the fuck happened to you?" Emmett yelled. Bella quickly pulled her shirt down.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Absolutely not! Bella is hurt really badly!" Emmett yelled. I looked down at Bella, she had curled herself up in a ball on the bed.

"Just keep your mouth shut for now!" I begged.

"Whatever!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

When we were alone, I rubbed Bella's arm. "Hold me." She whispered. I climbed into the bed with her and pulled her to me. Minutes later she was asleep. I went downstairs to face everyone.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?" Emmett yelled.  
Alice and I stared at each other for a moment. "Phil is beating her, I just found out tonight. She doesn't want anyone to know, but I sure as hell can't send her home."

"We need to tell mom and dad, those bruises are horrible!" Emmett stated.

"I agree, but we have to be careful not to upset her." Alice said.

"Where are the bruises? I didn't see any." Rose commented.

"Honey, they are all over her stomach from what I could see." Emmett said to her.

"Why has she never said anything before?" Rose asked.

"She is probably afraid that he will kill her." Jasper said.

I could feel my blood begin boiling. I ran out the front door and put my fist into the garage."What the hell did she do! Why her? How could anyone hurt her?" I screamed.

"Edward, calm down!" I turn to see Jasper and Emmett standing behind me.

"Its not fair!" I yelled.

"No, its not, but getting angry isn't going to help this situation!" Jasper said.

"Um she is awake and screaming!" Rose yelled from the front door.

"You and Alice go take care of Bella. Edward will be up when he calms down." Emmett said.

(ROSE)  
Alice and I ran into Edward's room to find Bella huddled in the corner crying and screaming.  
"Bella, shh calm down. We're here." I whispered sitting next to her. Her hysterics continued.

"Don't hit me please!" She screamed.

"Bella your safe, it's me and Alice."

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. Alice and I pulled her into a tight hug and rocked her gently.

"Bella, your safe here. We love you." Alice whispered thru her tears. She began calming down.

"Wh...wh...where's Edward?" She asked gasping for breath.

"He's outside, I'll go get him." I whispered.

(Edward)  
Bella was in a fetal position on my bedroom floor next to Alice. "I'm right here." I whispered wiping the tears away. "Alice go get her a glass of water." I said.

"I'll be right back."

I gently pulled Bella into my lap. "I know your scared, but you are safe now." I promised her. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Hold me please." I held her close humming some song to her.

"Edward touch me. Please make love to me, show me, prove to me that you love me." She whispered.

"Honey, not when you are so upset. I love you so much, but this is not the time." I whispered.

Fresh tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Edward I shouldn't have asked."

"Its ok sweetheart."After about 30min she asleep in my bed. I tucked her in and went back downstairs.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She's asleep for now." I replied. I was exhausted. I knew telling my parents was going to be hard and I was glad they weren't home yet.

Around 11pm Rosalie and Jasper headed home. We promised to call if we needed them. I laid down on the couch and groaned. "I hate that miserable bastard!"

"I cant imagine ever hurting a child or any age." Emmett said.

"We're home." Mom called as her and dad came in. It was 1130pm.

"What's going on?" Dad asked looking at us. Alice and Emmett looked at me.

"I...um...I'm...my...Bella's in trouble." I stuttered.

"What's the matter with Bella?" Mom asked. I burst into tears.

"Phil is beating her." Alice whispered.

"Oh my God!" Dad exclaimed. "Where is she?" Mom asked.

"Upstairs asleep on Edward's bed." Alice said hugging me.

"Edward, these are some very strong accusations. Do you have proof?" Dad asked. I took a deep breath.

"She showed me the bruises. Dad, she is in pain, we have to help her." I cried.

"I have also seen the bruises." Emmett said clenching his fist.

"Ok calm down...Um Esme, Edward come with me. I need to get my bag and then we are going to talk to Bella." Dad said.

"Listen, she didn't want me to tell anyone. She is going to be pissed. Let me go in and prepare her." I said. My parents nodded.

Bella was still asleep. I went over and sat next to her. "Bella wake up beautiful." I whispered. She jerked awake looking terrified.

"No, please..." She was starting to panic again.

"Bella, its me. I am not going to hurt you." Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Um we need to talk. My parents want to talk to you."

"You cant keep your damned mouth shut at all can you?" She yelled.

"Not when it comes to this I cant. Bella, he is hurting you." I stated.

"Well, what the hell are my parents going to do when they find out I told you?" She yelled back.

"We will work everything out!" I said trying to reassure her.

"He will kill me!" She whispered.

Mom and dad hearing that came into the room. "Bella, I need to talk to you." Dad said sitting in my desk chair. Bella placed her head on my shoulder. She was more terrified now than she was a few hours ago. Mom sat on the other side of her and gently rubbed her back.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"Phil b...b...beats me." She whispered.

"How long has this been going on?" Dad asked.

"Awhile, but its getting worse."

"OK, now listen. I need to see your bruises." Dad whispered. The trembling came back full force.

"Please no!" She begged.

"In order to make sure you are OK, I really need to look." Dad insisted gently. Tearfully, she stood up and removed her shirt. She stared down at the floor squeezing my hands. Tears streamed down mom's face. It even took dad a minute to compose himself as a doctor and not a parental figure.

(Carlisle)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Honestly I was hoping it was a sick cruel joke. But it wasn't. I knew Bella was embarrassed. She wouldn't make any eye contact with us. She held Edwards hands as if they were keeping her alive.

"Bella, has Phil raped you?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Thank God", I thought to myself.

Gently I touched her left side. It was extremely swollen. She cried out falling into Edward. "I've got you honey." He whispered. She put her face in his chest and sobbed. Esme rubbed her back gently.

"Bella, you have two broke ribs. I am going to tape up your side to help them heal faster. It might hurt, but it really needs to be done." I explained. She nodded. I did my best to hurry. She had her nails dug into Edward's back. He took it like a man whispering in her ear. There were points where I could have sworn he was telling her he loved her.

"Where am I going to go?" Bella whispered.

"You will stay with us. I will get an attorney and get temporary guardianship over you." Esme said.

"I need to get my stuff." Bella said.

"You can't go alone." I said.

"If he knows I told you, who knows what he will do to me." Bella argued tearfully.

"I'll go with you tomorrow afternoon." Edward said.

I didn't like it, but against my better judgment I agreed to it. I defiantly didn't want Bella going over there alone and it this point Edward seemed to be the only one she trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 4

(Bella)  
That afternoon Edward took me to my parents house to get my stuff. Scared wasn't the word I would have used to describe my feelings. I would have used something along the line of terrified! Edward could sense it, he took my hand. "I'm not going to let him hurt you." He promised.

Edward pulled in front of the house. We got out and walked towards the house. "Breathe" He whispered.

The house reeked of alcohol. They must have had it out last night after I left. The house was a disaster.

"Where the hell have you been you little whore?" Phil screamed coming into the living room.

"With friends." I replied.

"You stupid bitch!" He screamed shoving me into the stair case. I barely noticed mom coming out of the kitchen.

(Edward)  
"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I swear to God I will kill you!" I screamed punching him. Renee stood there not saying anything just watching. Phil ran into the other room and with in seconds he was back holding a gun!

"No! Stop!" Renee yelled trying to grab the gun away from him!

"NO!" Bella screamed as the gun went off, hitting her mom in the chest. Phil turned the gun on Bella. I knocked us both out of the way as it fired again. I pulled my cell phone out and sent dad a text saying "Help call 9-11" After he shot her mom, Phil stood there looking around and turned the gun on himself.

(Bella)  
I ran over to my mom. "Please mom, stay with me please!" I screamed beginning CPR.

"Mom! Don't die!" I screamed. Her blood was all over me.

"Bella, she's gone. honey come on." Edward said pulling me off of my mom.

"No, I need to save her!" I screamed.

"Bella, come here!" He said pulling me outside I was kicking a screaming.

(Edward)  
Bella was hysterical. She was kicking me and screaming as the tears fell from her eyes. "My mom! Mommy, mom! I love you!" She cried.

I managed to get her outside. She was uncontrollable. I help her tightly as she screamed and kicked me. "I'm so sorry Bella, Its OK, I am here." I whispered.

"Why" she screamed collapsing against me sobbing. We sat down on the side walk. She was a mess. I rocked her gently as the sirens got closer. She buried her face in my chest and sobbed. I didn't even notice I was crying until I noticed her head was wet. The ambulance and cop cars pulled in followed by my dad. Suddenly there was a lot of commotion. People were talking all around us. And with Bella still sobbing I couldn't concentrate.

"I am Officer Johnson. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. Dad had helped Bella to her feet and she was holding on to him for dear life. I told the officer everything from the abuse until the final moments. The paramedics brought out two body bags causing Bella to collapse. I gave the officer a bit more information and he released us telling me he would get back to us if he needed us. Dad carried Bella to his car and placed her in the back seat.

He turned to me "I am so sorry son. Neither of you should have been here. I should have come myself." He whispered. I started to cry. "I am so proud of you my son. He said hugging me.

(Esme)  
I had been feeling tense since Edward and Bella. I had a horrible gut feeling, only made worse when Carlisle got a text from Edward and ran out of the house.

After who knows how long Carlisle had been gone, he finally called. "Where is Alice and Emmett?" He asked, his voice visibly shaking.

"Watching a movie. What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Get them out of the house. I will explain later." He whispered.

I walked into the living room. "Listen, I don't know what is going on, but I need you guys to go over to the Hale's." I said. They looked confused, but did as I said.

Ten minutes later Carlisle drove up followed by Edward. I headed out of the house. I would never have been prepared for what I was about to find out. Edward ran over to Carlisle's car, he looked like he had blood on him. Carlisle got out of the car and began walking towards me. My knees suddenly felt weak. He was crying. My husband didn't even cry when our kids were born. I ran to him. "Bella's going to be OK, in time." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There was a murder suicide. Bella and Edward saw the whole thing. " He replied. I pulled my husband to me and held him.

We turned to see Edward carrying Bella, she couldn't even walk. We ran to them and I pulled Bella to me as she continued to sob! I held my family close to me as we all cried. I took her into the bathroom and got her undressed. Edward had brought me an old t-shirt and shorts. I got her dressed. "I love you Bella." I whispered. She flinched away from me. When I went to hug her, she pulled away.

(Carlisle)  
I sat in my son's room. He was a mess, but trying to keep it together for Bella's sake. "What is Bella going to do?" he asked.

"She will stay with us. But its been a horribly long day, we will discuss all the details later." I replied. Edward nodded sadly.

We sat in silence for along time. "It was awful dad! He pulled the gun on Bella...." I cut him off.

"But he didn't Edward, you are both safe. And as hard as it is, Bella will never be hurt again. He nodded. Esme opened the door and helped Bella in. Edward helped Esme get Bella into bed.

(Edward)  
I climbed in next to her and put my arms around her. "I am here." I whispered. Mom and dad had decided to stay with us for awhile afraid Bella would have a panic attack. I didn't mind. I was to numb to mind. Bella rolled over to face me. Her eyes were dark and sad. She snuggled into my arms and without saying anything she fell asleep. I hummed her favorite song "1,2,3,4" and drifted off to sleep myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Esme)  
The next couple weeks were a blur. We were able to get emergency guardianship over Bella. She was doing a little bit better. The first week she didn't talk or eat much. Alice would help her get a shower trying to connect with her on some level, but it wasn't working. Edward was still shaken up, but better. He was still extremely concerned for Bella like we all were. He looked exhausted.

She was still waking up in the nights screaming and he was the only one who could help her. We gave Alice and Emmett the first part of the week off, but by Thursday they were ready to get back to school. Edward asked to stay home and be with Bella as she obviously wasn't ready to go back. Carlisle and I called a meeting with the high school. We sat down with Edward and Bella's teachers, principle and school counselor. At first they were all insistent that they returned after another week off.

"You don t understand! They aren t ready for school!" I said.

"Well they are only allowed to miss 14 days a year." The principle said.

"I get that but do you realize what happened to them?" I asked.

"I do for Bella, but not Edward!" The counselor interjected.

Carlisle slammed his fist on the table. I'll tell you dammit! Bella's mother is dead and they saw it happen! My son stood there holding Bella back as that MAN killed her mother and then himself. Those two teenagers have been traumatized and you think they are ready to jump right back into school. How fucking dumb are you people?" He yelled. I had never seen my husband that mad, in all the years we had been together.

The school staff sat there quietly not knowing how to respond to what they just heard. I sat there and took Carlisle's hand. He was shaking.

"Ok, I see we have a lot to deal with. I'll allow two more weeks for Edward, and four more for Bella." Carlisle and I let out a sigh of relief. "However I will expect them to keep up with there weekly homework. Next weeks assignments are clear, however after that they need to keep it up or it will count against them." The principle added. We agreed and left.

The ride home was quiet. Carlisle and I desperately needed time away to deal with what happened in our own way. I looked at my husband, he was exhausted. He had taken time off from work to be at home with his family. "I love you Esme." He whispered.

"I love you too Carlisle." I smiled at him.

(Bella)

It had been a little over a week. I was still numb. I hadn't cried since the day after it happened.  
However I was still having horrible nightmares. Edward was the only one who could calm me down. Edward and his parents took me in, they never hesitated. I didn't know how to not be scared. As dumb as it sounded I was still afraid that Phil would come in and start beating me. Or that some one in Edward's family would start beating me. Esme and Carlisle had gone over to the school for a meeting. Edward and I were home alone. A few weeks ago, I would have loved it. But it didn't mean much to me right now. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Esme and Alice had gone shopping and bought me new clothes along with other things for the room they were decorating for me. Deep down I knew they didn't really want Edward and I sleeping together, but for now they allowed it. Besides sex was the last thing for us to be thinking about. Edward was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked quietly.

"No, come here." He said. I sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"OK." He replied.

Out of no where the tears were streaming down my face. "Bella?" He asked.

"Why didn't she protect me?" I cried.

"Honey, I don t know." He replied.

(Edward)  
I sat there watching Bella cry. She had shut down emotionally. She really hadn't cried since the day it happened. And now she was sobbing! "Honey, I don t know why it happened. But it did and I am sorry. Bella, I promised to protect you, but I couldn't protect you from that." I whispered wiping the tears away.

"It's ok Edward, I know you couldn t its not your fault." She sniffled.

Her lips crushed mine. I was shocked but kissed her back. Her hands were twisting in my hair.  
We were both moaning. Her tongue was in my mouth. Deep down I knew we should stop, but I couldn't. Her hands were trying to undo my pants.

"No Bella, we can't. Everyone will be home soon." I whispered. She nodded in agreement.

"Edward, I love you. Thank you for everything."

"I love you too." I whispered back..

(Carlisle)  
We pulled into the driveway. "I hope things will get back to normal soon." Esme said.

"It will one day." I sighed. We got in the house to find Edward and Bella in each others arms on the couch. Bella looked a little happier.

"How did it go?" Edward asked. "You go back in two weeks and Bella you go back in four weeks." I explained.

"You will also be responsible for keeping up with your work from home." Esme explained. They nodded.

(Alice)  
Emmett and I got home from school that afternoon, to find Bella in the living room with Edward. "Hey Bella." I said hugging her. She actually hugged me back lightly. That evening Bella joined us for supper. She ate quietly looking down. Emmett was talking about how Rosalie was going to be buying her wedding dress soon. They made a very cute couple. Jasper and I had made plans to go get ice cream, with Rose and Emmett.

"Would you like to go with us?" I asked Bella and Edward. He looked at Bella.

"I guess so." She whispered.

"Sweet!" I squealed. We met Rose and Jasper at 7pm. Rose and Jasper pulled Bella into a hug telling her how sorry they were. A very small smile appeared on her face.

(Edward)

It was nice to have Bella out of the house with me. She talked a little, but preferred to sit close to me and listen. When we got home that night, she kissed me and went to bed. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"Are you two together?" Emmett asked me.

"Honestly I am not sure. She finally told me she loved me this afternoon and kissed me."

"Awesome, its about time!" Emmett laughed. "I know, but we have to take it slow." I said.

"I am so glad you guys came with us." Emmett said.

Alice had said good night to all of us and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Suddenly Alice screamed. "Edward, Dad come up here now!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 6

(Edward)

"What the hell?!?" I yelled running upstairs and into my room. I found Alice standing next to Bella on my bed. I went over to Bella, there was an empty bottle of pills on the bed next to her. "Oh Bella no!" I yelled.  
Go get dad!" I screamed at Alice. "Bella!" I screamed feeling for a pulse. I couldn't feel one. "Bella stay with me please. Don t leave me." I sobbed.

Dad came running in followed by mom. "Oh hell!" He yelled. "Call 911 Esme, Emmett get Edward out of here." He ordered putting Bella down on the floor.

"Come on Edward lets go!" Emmett said pulling me out.  
"No! I need to be in there with Bella!" I yelled at him. "Edward get the hell out now!" Dad yelled doing CPR

I gave in allowing Alice and Emmett to pull me out. "Why?" I screamed. "Edward, you need to calm down!" Emmett said calmly. I punched him. "Just leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed swinging at him.  
"Edward! Stop!" Alice screamed. Her little voice screaming shocked me, she never screamed.

I fell to my knees frozen. "God don t let her die!" I cried. Alice and Emmett were immediately there. "Dad's with her." Alice reminded me. The paramedics ran in and went straight up to my room.  
Everything was going so fast. They brought her down on a stretcher giving her oxygen. Dad jumped in the ambulance and went with them.

"Get in the car!" Mom said crying and shaking. "How is she?" I asked. "Edward, not good. I am not sure, but its not good." She replied quietly. The ride to the hospital was never ending. No one knew what to say. I was pulling my hair out. Finally she pulled into the ER parking lot. Emmett got out of the car and went in with me.

"Bella Swan." Emmett told the receptionist. I stood there pacing getting mad at how slow things were going.  
"How was she brought in?" She asked sounding like she really hated her job.  
"By ambulance." Emmett replied. "I don t know just sit there and wait." She rolled her eyes. I started to yell at her, but Emmett dragged me away.

(Carlisle)  
I watched helplessly as they worked on Bella. She looked like a rag doll. It sure wasn't Bella I was looking at. Things didn't look good. I was afraid I was going to be telling my family Bella didn't make it. They started an IV and hooked her up to a heart monitor. Next they began pumping her stomach. It was a horrible process to watch, it was harder to watch someone you cared about going thru it. I stood against the wall. I didn't want to see anymore. She was just like a daughter to me. She had been thru hell.

"She's starting to become stable." I heard a nurse say.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I spotted my family in the corner. Edward had his head in his hands. Alice and Esme paced nervously crying and Emmett paced the floor talking nervously on his cell phone.

"Dr. Cullen, we got her stable. However as this was a suicide attempt, a psychologist will be down in the morning to evaluate her." He said.

"Thank you. She has been thru a lot and obviously needs more help than I originally thought. I'll go tell my family." I sighed.

I slowly walked over to them and sat down. "We need to talk." I said looking at Edward.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She is stable. She will pull thru this part of it and be ok. However in the morning, a psychologist will come evaluate her." I explained.

"What happens after that?" Alice asked.

I took a deep breath not wanting to be honest, but I had to be. "I will sign the necessary papers to have her committed into the mental health part of the hospital." I explained slowly. I could tell Edward was going to argue, but he had to understand.

"Why cant she just come home with us?" He asked.

"Edward, the statistics of someone who has unsuccessfully attempted suicide, will more then likely keep trying until they succeed."

"Does Bella know?" Emmett asked.

"No, not yet." I answered.

"Can I see her?" Edward asked.

"I don t know, let me go check."

(Esme)  
The minutes passed slowly. Nobody was saying anything. Edward was taking this all so hard.  
Jasper and Rosalie came running down the hallway. I swear a small growl escaped from Edward.  
Alice and Emmett went over and told them what was going on. Carlisle came down the hall. "Its going to be a long night. I think you all need to go home."

"No! I will not leave you cant make me!" Edward yelled. Carlisle took a deep breath ready to argue. This was not like my family. We never yelled or argued with each other. But I had to step in.

"Carlisle, I'm not leaving either." I stated standing next to my son. Carlisle looked so exhausted. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. He began to cry. We held each other for a few moments until he composed himself.

"We'll go home, just please call and keep us posted." Alice said.

"We will thank you." I said. I watched my family walk away sadly.

"Follow me. Now I must tell you that she is on oxygen and other machines. She doesn't even look like Bella." Carlisle explained. I took Edward's hand, he was shaking.

(Edward)  
Dad opened the door to Bella's room. I walked over and sat on the bed with her. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she took my hand. "I'm sorry Edward."

"I'm here" I whispered kissing her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Bella can we talk?" Dad asked.

She nodded "OK, but can I get a drink? My throat is burning."

"They had to pump your stomach." Dad explained handing her some water. She groaned.

"I want to prepare you for tomorrow. A psychologist will be in to evaluate you. From there you will spend sometime in the hospital getting help." Dad explained.

"What? No! I'm not crazy!" She sobbed.

"Oh honey, no one s calling you crazy." Mom said rushing over to hug her.

"Mom, dad, let me talk to Bella alone please." I pleaded. They thought about it momentarily and left.

"Why Bella?" I asked her. She looked away. "Bella, I'm here for you." I whispered.

"Then don t make me go. Tell them I am ok." She cried.

"I want to Bella, but I cant. We are both underage. I cant just take you out of here. And Bella,  
you need help." I said holding her hands. She held onto me and sobbed.

(Esme)  
I pulled Carlisle to be me. We stood outside the room hugging and crying. "How did we not know Bella was being abused?" Carlisle asked me.

"Honey, I don t know. She didn't tell anyone. She was too scared I guess." I replied.

"But I am a doctor for Christ sakes! I should have seen the warning signs!" I yelled.

"Its really too late to get mad at yourself Carlisle" I warned. He nodded. The night went so slow.  
None of us slept. Edward and Bella were on the bed. She was holding onto him as is she was about to lose him. Carlisle and I sat in the chairs. No one said much. Although off and on in the night Carlisle and I would go for a walk giving the two of them a chance to talk.

At 8am that morning there was a knock on the door. Carlisle went to open it. " I am Dr. Jackson, I am here to talk to Bella." He said shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Yes, we are expecting you. I will wake her up."

(Carlisle)  
Edward and Bella had fallen asleep around 4am, I shook them both gently. "What?" Edward asked.

"Dr. Jackson is here to talk to Bella." I said.

"Honey, you need to wake up." Edward said kissing her. She opened her eyes.

"Hey." She said groggily.

"The doctor is here to talk to you." Edward whispered. She nodded.

"Come on Edward, lets give them some time to talk." Esme said. Edward looked to Bella.

"Go." She whispered. Edward kissed her on the head and left .

(Esme)  
The pain showed on Edwards face, it was hard to look at, I knew it was hard for him to see Bella in pain. I called Emmett to come up here and bring us a car, since the kids took the car home last night. A good 30minutes later Carlisle and Dr. Jackson came out. "Edward, Bella want to talk to you alone." Carlisle said.

(Edward)  
Bella was curled up in a ball on the bed. "I don t want to go." She cried. My heart broke for her. I wanted to pick her up and run out of there with her.

"You have to." I whispered.

"I'm not crazy. I am fine. I promise." She wailed.

"Bella you tried to kill yourself. I cant pretend that didn't happen." I states firmly.

"Are you still going to be waiting for me when I get out?" She asked.

"I am right here. I'll never leave you. But Bella, you have been thru so much hell. You need help. I cant sit by and watch you end your life. I love you too damn much than to let that happen." I said. Tears fell from her eyes. I pulled her to me. "It hurts to see you in pain." I whispered. She held me tightly.

Dr. Jackson came back in with my parents. "Alright Bella, its time." He said paging a nurse to bring in a wheelchair.

I knew I couldn't' watch them wheel her away. "I love you." I whispered praying she wouldn'tt hear the tears in my voice. I kissed her gently and walked out of the room. I could hear her sobbing down the hall. I ran to the waiting room only to find Alice sitting there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"She is my friend to you know? It doesn't just effect you!" She cried.

I know." I replied. She threw her arms around my neck. We stood there hugging. I guess in all of the chaos, I forgot how close Alice and Bella were.

**Please read and review, first fanfic ever ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We got home a while later. Mom and dad went to their bedroom. And I crashed on the couch.  
Alice sat there in the living room with me silently. I fell asleep instantly. I hadn't slept much since I got Bella away from her parents that night. My parents assured us that everything was going to be OK. And that she was only going to be there for 2 weeks. I just prayed it would go fast. The house was very quiet. Emmett was always busy with Rosalie planning their wedding and honeymoon. The wedding was set for October 1st. They had 6months left. I couldn't take it anymore. "I need to go back to school. I cant sit here. I will go crazy." I told my parents.

"Do you think your ready?" Mom asked. "I have to be mom." I replied.

"OK." She sighed.

My first day back to school was hell. By second period, I had heard a lot of rumors about where Bella was. They were "Did you hear she is dead?" "Did you hear she is in jail?" "Did you hear she ran away?" It was aggravating, but what was the point in saying anything. It was none of their damned business at all! I was seriously just hoping it would all go away by the time she came back to school.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

That night dad came home smiling. "How was your day?" Mom asked him.

"It was really good." He replied. He started to say something but got interrupted by his cell phone.

"Let it ring!" Mom demanded. She hated people on the phone during supper.

"Hello." He answered ignoring her. "Um yeah, he's right here." He said handing me the phone. I was confused, but took it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, I miss you." It was Bella. I took the phone outside.

"I miss you too. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing OK. I am taking it day by day." She replied.

"I am so glad you called. I really have missed you."

"Well I am coming home tomorrow. I talked to Carlisle today and asked if he would bring you with him tomorrow. But, he told me to call you and ask me myself." She said.

"Of course I will be there." I replied. We talked for a little bit longer and hung up.

I walked inside and found everyone overly excited about Bella coming home. I was excited too. I wanted to jump around and shout with excitement.

I couldn't sleep that night. Finally around 1am I got up and went to watch T.V. I was almost shocked to see Emmett and Alice sitting there watching a movie. "Cant sleep either?" I asked. They all laughed.

"We are making decorating plans for tomorrow. Jasper and Rosalie will be here in the morning to help decorate." Alice said.

"Hey I have a crazy idea. Lets go to Wal-mart. Its open 24hours and we are still awake." I suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said getting up. We quietly snuck out of the house and went to Wal-mart.

(Esme)  
Carlisle and I couldn't sleep that night. Like the kids, we were excited to have Bella come home.

"Esme, did you hear that? It sounded like a car door." Carlisle said. I got out of the bed and looked out the window.

"Oh hell, Edward's car just went out of the driveway." I said.

Carlisle ran down the hall. "They're gone!" He exclaimed grabbing his cell phone.

"No, wait. Lets go sit outside and wait for them. They wont be gone long." I said. He smiled.

(Edward)  
"This is so much fun!" Alice squealed as we drove down the road.

"Hell yeah. We never sneak out of the house. we should do it more often." I laughed pulling into the parking lot.

"What do we do?" I asked Alice as we walked into the store.

"OK, we need something cuddly, some clothes, a cake, decorations, and flowers." Alice said. We all decided who was going to get what.

"Meet me here in 15 minutes." She stated.

"Yes ma'am!" We said saluting her.

I found her a cute pink stuffed dog and a dozen pink and purple carnations. Then I went to the jewelry area. I found her a heart shaped necklace. We paid and headed back home. The music on the radio sucked, but we blasted it anyway laughing and making up lyrics all the way home. I turned off my lights as we turned into the driveway. We unloaded the car and quietly walked up onto the porch.

"Well, well, well, is this what you do when you stay up all night?" Dad asked. We jumped causing him and mom to burst out laughing.

"Shit!" Alice groaned.

"We couldn't sleep, so we went shopping." Emmett said.

"Alice Cullen! Shopping in the middle of the night!" Mom exclaimed causing me to crack up.

"It was my idea." I said laughing. Everyone turned to look at me. The look on every one's face caused Alice to crack up too.

"I think you owe me an apology." She said laughing. "Get your butts upstairs now!" Dad scolded us.

"Are we grounded?" Emmett asked.

"Just go!" Dad demanded. We ran up the stairs hearing mom and dad laughing quietly.

"I so cant believe we didn't get into trouble." Emmett said as we got in my room.

"Oh, I wouldn t hold your breath." Dad said behind us with mom.

"Dammit!" Alice said.

"Do you mind telling us what the hell you were doing shopping in the middle of the night?" Mom asked. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I couldn't sleep, found out they couldn't either. Went shopping that s all." I replied.

"Seriously now, you do know it s the middle of the night right?" She asked. We nodded.

"OK listen, I know we all miss Bella. But she has been thru a lot. And she will still struggle at times. So please don t overwhelm her all at once and please don t expect her to always be happy and cheerful." Dad explained seriously.

We were finally able to go to sleep around 6am. I was very thankful not to have to go to school that day. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper woke me up at 930 that morning. "Come on, we have to decorate!" Alice squealed. Only she could be that perky with only a few hours of sleep. I showered and dressed quickly and went downstairs. Dad had Emmett and Jasper cleaning up the living room while the girls decorated. Mom was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. They smelled good, but I was almost too nervous to eat. Around 1030, I headed to the hospital with my parents. I was a nervous wreck.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 8

(Bella)  
I was nervous. What if he didn't come? Would he still want me after everything I put us through? I had butterflies in my stomach. I tried so hard not to watch the clock, but it was hard when it was right over the door I was watching. I started pacing the room. "They'll be here soon." Dr. Jackson assured me. We had a family meeting scheduled with him before I could leave. I laughed nervously.

Suddenly the door opened. Edward walked in followed by his parents. The tears fell from my eyes. He smiled at me. Without thinking I ran to him and jumped in his arms. "Oh my God, I have missed you so much!" I cried. He kissed me on the lips and set me down.

"I've missed you too." He replied. I hugged Carlisle and Esme. I was so happy to see them.

(Edward)  
Bella looked so beautiful. She had a light in her eyes that I had never seen before. We all sat down across from Dr. Jackson. I took Bella's hand and held it tightly. "Ms. Swan, has some things she needs to tell you. But before she begins, I want to tell you that she has opened up a great deal. The first couple days were very hard on her. But by the third day she was attending group sessions and the counseling appointments. I am very proud of her." said.

Bella took a deep breath. "I am sorry about trying to kill myself. I didn't feel I deserved to have such a wonderful family want me. I was scared, sad, confused,and a little relieved." She said nervously.

"Relieve about what?" I asked.

"I was relieved to know that Phil would never hurt me again." She replied. I squeezed her hand.

"OK now, Bella. I want you to tell Carlisle, Esme and Edward what you want from them." Dr. Jackson said.

She looked at me. "Edward, I need you to be my best friend and boyfriend. I never want to lose you and someday, I hope to be your wife. But I also want you to know that there will be times, I might not want to talk. Don't get upset if I might need some space." She said.

"I will be there when you want me to be. You have been my best friend for years and I want you to be my girlfriend. Just remember to be honest with me too." I replied.

"That I can do." She said smiling.

"Carlisle, I want you to be the father figure I never had. I want you to be someone I can talk to when I have had a bad day at school and someone to give me fatherly advice on life."

"Bella, you have been a daughter to me for years. I knew things weren't good in your home life. But didn t know how bad things really were. I want to apologize, for not helping you sooner. I am so sorry." Dad said. Tears streamed down Bella's face

"I forgive you." she whispered.

"Esme. I need a mother. I want someone I can talk to about girl stuff. I also want someone who I can talk to when I have trouble with my boyfriend."

"Oh Bella. We will defiantly have some mother daughter times and do special things together. And when Edward gives you a hard time, you can defiantly talk to me." She said.

Bella would continue to do weekly therapy for the next month and then they would reevaluate her. And since school was only weeks away, mom agreed with Dr. Jackson that home schooling would be best.

We got home to find everyone waiting outside for us. Alice and Rose hugged Bella tightly when she got out of the car. "We love you." Rose said.

"I love you too." I heard her whisper. Emmett grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Hey new baby sister."

"I missed you too." She laughed.

That night Bella and I were sitting on my bed. Mom had shown her the room she decorated for her. We both knew our parents didn't want us sleeping together. I had given Bella the necklace I bought her. She kissed me. "I'm glad to be home." She said. It was the first time she had called my house her home. I liked it. I leaned over and kissed her. We decided it was time for bed, I walked her to her room.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Me too." She whispered back. I tucked her in and went back to my room.

I couldn't sleep. I rolled from my side to my back, it was no use I needed to see her. I got up and quietly went to her room. It was dark she was laying on her side facing the wall. I climbed in the bed with her. "What...Don't" she said.

"Shh.. it's me." I said. She turned to face me.

"What are you doing here." she asked.

"I needed to see you." I replied. She smiled.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you to." I replied.

We laid there looking at each other, I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back. I put my hand on her breast and started massaging, her breath caught, I could feel her nipple getting hard. "Do you want to?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She replied. I stood up and took off my clothes, she stared at me, her eyes got big. she quickly recovered and took off her clothes to. I positioned myself on top of her and started licking her nipple. Her breathing picked up, she put her hands through my hair and pulled slightly. I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to be in her. She opened her legs and I slowly went entered her. Her breath caught and she winced.  
"Do u want me to stop?" I asked quickly.

"No just give me a second." she replied.

A moment later she opened her eyes. "OK, go." she said. I started moving in and out, slowly. she felt so good, my head was foggy, all I could think about was her and how much I loved her. We moved together her breathing picked up.

"Edward, I'm gonna cum." she breathed. I couldn't take it any longer, I moved faster, feeling my own climax coming and before I knew it we both came. Her whole body shook under me, I couldn't breathe as she tightened around my shaft. I came to, I could no longer hold myself up. I collapsed lightly on top of her, we hugged for what seemed like forever without moving. I looked up and she had tears in her eyes.

"What s wrong." I asked.

"I just love you so much." she replied.

"I love you to." I said kissing her. I kissed her tears away. "You are the most beautiful woman."  
Eventually she fell a asleep in my arms.

(Bella)  
I woke up the next morning in my new room at the Cullen's house. For one of the first times in my life I was happy it was Friday. I quickly showered and dressed. Last night was absolutely amazing, however I was a little sore. It was 9:30am when I got downstairs. Esme was the only one home. She was in the kitchen reading the paper. "Morning." I said.

"Oh hey Bella. How did you sleep last night?"

"Really good, I love my room thank you." I said.

"I am glad you like it, as you could tell I'm sure, Alice helped." I laughed.

"Yes, Alice can't resist decorating." She agreed.

"Edward told me to tell you that he would be home this afternoon and that he loves you." She said. I blushed.

Esme and I spent the morning talking. She was so easy to talk to. I quickly learned that I would be helping her with Rosalie s wedding. She even let me help with supper that night. At first I was nervous. Supper times had always been very stressful for me.  
"Bella, are you OK?" Esme asked me as she watched my hands shake. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts out of it. I didn't realize I was crying until Esme pulled me into a hug and I began sobbing. "You are safe here Bella. " She whispered soothing me. After a few minutes I was able to relax and help her finish supper.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 9

(Bella)

The weeks went by fairly quickly. I was now only having to see my therapist on a monthly basis. Edward took me to each appointment and would wait for me in the waiting room to finish.

School was out for the summer. Emmett had graduated and was really excited about marrying Rose. My 17th birthday was only 2 days away and people all around me were whispering. Edward and I were still falling asleep in each other's arms every night, waking early enough to sneak back to head to our own rooms. We had not made love since the night I got home from the hospital. Not that we didn't want to, we just didn't want to get caught.

The morning of my birthday. I got up, showered quickly and went back to my room. On my bed was a box. I walked over to see what it was. The note on the box said "Bella, get dressed and come downstairs." Inside the box was a blue long sleeved dressy shirt and a pair of dressy black pants. I got dressed, did my hair and went down stairs.

"Oh my God, Bella." Edward groaned when he saw me.

"Is it that bad?" I asked suddenly very self conscious.

"You are absolutely beautiful." He replied taking me into his arms. "Happy Birthday." He said kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Come with me." He said wrapping his arm around my waist. We went into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled.

"Thanks you guys." I said blushing.

"So Bella, today you are going shopping with Rose and me." Alice squealed. For the first time I was actually excited about a shopping trip. Before I would dread it. I hardly ever went, because my body was covered in bruises and I couldn't let anyone see them. Now it was different. I could go and I might even enjoy it.

"Alice, Rose, 3:00pm remember." Esme said.

"Don t worry, we wont be late." Rose assured her. 11:00am rolled around. Alice, Rosalie and I headed out to Rose's car.

"This will be a birthday that you will never forget." Edward whispered in my ear. I kissed him and got into the car.

"Have fun, be safe, and guys, don't torture her too much please." He said. They laughed evilly and took off.

Lucky for me the mall wasn't crowded. "Victoria Secret first." Alice squealed.

"Oh come on you guys no way!" I laughed knowing we were headed in there and there wasn't a damn think I could say or do to change their minds.

"You are dating the most eligible bachelor at school. You need something to wear for him." Rose suggested. I blushed thinking about it.

"Bella, he loves you so much." Alice said.

"I know he does." I replied.

"Bella the whole time you were gone he was so sad. He couldn't stop worrying about you." Rose said. Tears filled my eyes.

"Oh great Rose! You made her cry!" Alice scolded her.

"No, seriously I am OK. Lets get this over with." I sighed wiping my eyes.

Alice and Rose began handing me different things. "I can t wear this!" I groaned.

"Come on, he will love this." Alice said holding up a see thru number.

"Ok, seriously this is a little sick, Alice. You are trying to get your brother laid aren't you?" I asked.

She laughed at me. "Besides, I didn't need these the other night!" I said seriously blushing by that point.

"Wait, you and Edward...When?" Alice exclaimed.

"The night I got out of the hospital." I said really wishing I could crawl under a clothing rack of bras.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked.

"Because it was between Edward and me. I guess I didn't feel the need to tell anyone about it." I sighed.

"Was he any good?" Rose asked.

"Oh hell no! I don't want to hear this. He is my brother!" Alice exclaimed walking away. We laughed.

"Thanks" I said.

After an hour in See-thru Secret, I knew I was in trouble. This was going to be a long trip, although I was having more fun than I was willing to admit. I did even let them talk me into getting a few things. "Lets get lunch please." I begged.

"So Emmett and I have been talking. We want our brothers and sisters in the wedding. We want you and Alice to be my bridesmaids." Rose said. Alice and I agreed to it. It sounded like fun.

We left the mall at 2:30 that afternoon. "Mom is meeting us at Starbucks." Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ok, just because it s your birthday doesn't give you the right to ask questions." Rose said. I smile and gave her the finger.

(Esme)

I watched as my daughter's pulled into the parking lot. Bella looked totally confused as she got out of their car and into mine. "Hey Bella, Did you girls have fun?" She asked.

"We did. However if I went by myself, I would have been in and out in an hour." I laughed.

"Lets go relax." I suggested going thru the drive thru at Starbucks. I ordered us each some coffee.

I watched Bella for a moment while we were stopped at a red light. She had been with us for 3 months now. She was really beginning to come out of her shell. She was the most comfortable with Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. She was getting better with me, she was actually comfortable helping me in the kitchen and we could joke around a little. But when it came to Carlisle, she was still pretty timid around him. She could talk to him a little if someone was with them. But if it was the two of them she wouldn't look at him at all. There was one point, when they were in the kitchen together, she got so nervous, she dropped a plate and it shattered. He went over to make sure she was ok and to help her clean up. Immediately she crumpled to the floor in total fear and began sobbing for him not to hurt her. It broke his heart to see some one scared of him.

"Um, Esme, the light is green." Bella said. We both laughed at me sitting at a green light.

"Bella, I thought it would be fun, if we went and got manicures and pedicures." I said.

"That sounds like fun, I have never gotten one before." She replied. Wow! I couldn't imagine, not getting to do these things with my daughters.

While we were getting our nails done, Bella looked over. "Esme, thank you so much. This has been really fun. I have had a great birthday."

"I am so glad you re having a good day sweaty." I replied. She looked so relaxed and happy. Bella was like a missing piece to our Cullen family puzzle. I wanted to have more children, but after all the trouble I had with my pregnancy with Edward and Alice, we decided it wasn't a good plan.

(Bella)

I really was having fun with Esme. She was very sweet and not overwhelming with the girlie stuff like Alice and Rosalie were. "Did you get any clothes today?" Esme asked me.

"Yah I got a few things. They insisted on my being a human barbie." I laughed.

"What did you get?" She asked.

"I got some dressy clothes and them some jeans and shirts." I replied leaving out the trip from hell to Victoria Secret. I was pretty sure she wouldn't be to happy knowing her daughter and future daughter in law were trying to get her son laid. We got home around 4:30, Edward and Emmett were off somewhere with Jasper. Alice and Rosalie drug me up the stairs. I started to protest, but Rose glared at me as if she would kill me if I tried to run. I gave in and went with them. I knew never to argue with the two of them. They were ones who could make your life a living hell. I am pretty sure even Emmett was scared of Rose at times. Alice picked me out one of the new outfits I got. I quickly dressed in a long khaki skirt with a sparkly purple shirt. Once dressed the true torture of hair and make up was on. After an hour they were done. I was ready,  
for what I didn't know, but I was ready. They disappeared and said they were going to get dressed.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called. Edward walked in all dressed up.

"Bella, you look amazing!" He said hugging me.

"And you look very handsome." I replied.

"I am here to escort you to the car, we have a date." He said taking me arm in his. We met everyone at a very nice Italian restaurant in town. Edward wrapped his arm around me as we walked in to find everyone sitting there already.

Carlisle got up and handed me a dozen roses. "You look beautiful Bella." He said.

"Thank you." I replied.

I read the card: "Bella, I want you to know, that you are like a special daughter to me. We all love you. Carlisle." I looked over at him and tears began to fall. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for all you have done." I told him.

That night at dinner was fun. Everyone was relaxed and just enjoying each others company. I hadn't ever laughed as hard as I did that night. I looked around at everyone, they were my family. I knew I wouldn't ever have to live in fear. It was my dream come true.

As we walked out to our cars, Esme and Carlisle said they needed to go over to the Hale's to discuss wedding things. "Did you want to go to the movies with everyone or did you want to go home and relax?" Edward asked me.

"Lets go home." I replied. I was getting tired.

We got into the house and Edward suddenly seemed very nervous.

"I m going to go change into something more comfortable." I said. He nodded.

I got upstairs, there again was a box on my bed. The card on it said: "You will thank me for this later."

I knew it was from the evil sisters. I opened up the box, there inside was a nightmare. It was a midnight blue see thru piece with a matching silky robe to cover it. "Dammit Alice." I said under my breath. I hesitated for a bit. Every part of me wanted to put on my regular night time attire. I went against my better judgement and put on what Alice bought me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward called.

"Yeah I ll be out in just a minute." I called.

I made sure the robe was tied. I walked to the door avoiding the mirror. I opened the door to find Edward standing there. The minute he saw me, his eyes popped out of his head . I blushed. "Yeah, um...Alice..." His mouth crashed against mine before I could finish.

"Bella, you are so incredibly sexy." He moaned. I giggled nervously and wrapped my arms around his neck running my fingers in his hair.

"I will thank her for this later." He said pointing towards the midnight blue nightmare. He pulled away from me.

"What? Come back here." I whined. He laughed at me.

"Follow me beautiful." He said taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

While I had been deciding what to wear, Edward had been downstairs lighting candles and turning off all the lights. It looked like this was going to be a very romantic evening for two. He led me over to the couch and we sat down. On the coffee table were a plate of strawberries and cherries complete with chocolate sauce. He still seemed nervous, which was very odd for him. He dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and fed it to me. "Edward, I didn't know you were this romantic." I said dipping my finger in the sauce and letting him lick it off my finger.

"Well, I did have some help." He said pulling my to a kiss that I was pretty sure illegal. "I love you." He whispered getting up.

"Dammit Edward would you stop doing that?" I asked.

He got down in front of me. "Bella, I love you so much. You have been my best friend for years. I can't imagine my life without you. Would you marry me?" He asked opening up the small box in his hand. I leaned into kiss him.

Tears formed in my eyes. "Yes I will marry you." I whispered nibbling on his ear. He slid the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful diamond ring and it fit perfectly. We sat there in the candle lit living room quietly feeding each other. I loved just being close to him. I couldn't wait to see spend the rest of my life with him.

"Edward, I must ask. Who helped you plan this?"

He smiled. "My parents, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett."

"Wow you did a good job, I like it." I whispered.

"Bella, I just want you to know how special you are." He whispered. Edward got up and went into his parents room. He came back a minute later and turned on the music.

"Come here." He said pulling me up. We began slow dancing.

"I love being alone with you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and slowly kissing him. His arms were around my waist and he was pulling me closer to him. We continued to kiss only breaking away to breathe.

He kissed my jaw. "Lets go take a bath." He whispered.

Edward and filled his parents Jacuzzi tub. We undressed quickly and got in. The warm water and jets felt incredible. He positioned us to where my back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and began kissing the back of my neck. His lips were so soft, I couldn't help but moan. He moved his hand down my stomach, down between my legs. "Can I?" He whispered.

I nodded. He began rubbing me gently. I was trembling at his touch. He kissed my cheek and entered one finger inside of me. My breathing hitched.  
"Edward please." I moaned. I needed the release. It was a throbbing feeling. I needed him. He put the second finger in me pressing down. "Don t stop." I cried as my release came. He held me trembling and shaking in his arms. When I was calmed down, he washed my hair, massaging my head, neck and shoulders. "Edward that was..." I didn't know how to finish my sentence. I loved the feeling of him touching me.

(Edward)  
I loved watching Bella climax. It was such a turn on. "Lets go upstairs." I whispered after I washed her hair. I grabbed our clothes and picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs.

I placed her on my bed. "I need you." She whispered.

"Your wish is my command." I said smiling. I had a thought. "Stay here, I ll be right back." I said.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed her hair brush. And went back to my room. Bella was under the covers, shivering. She smiled when she saw me return. I sat behind her and began brushing her hair trying to be as gentle as I could. "I have never had anyone treat me as good as you all have. No one has ever brushed my hair like this." She whispered. It still broke my heart when she talked about her past life.

"Bella, you are my queen and I will treat you like one." She turned to look at me, tears filled her eyes.

"Honey, what s the matter?"

"Some times, you seem to good to be true. I just wonder when you will disappear."

"Bella, I am not going anywhere." I said leaning over and kissing the tears that threatened to fall.

"Make love to me." She whispered. I turned around to face her. I put my arms around her, kissing her. I gently pushed her back against the pillows. She attacked my lips. I was moaning with the force of her kiss. I began kissing her neck, moving down to her breast. She began moaning contentedly. I reached down and began rubbing her again. I kissed her on the lips while continuing to rub her. I put two fingers inside of her and pushed down firmly. The kiss became forceful as she curled her toes. Her whole body was trembling. I looked at her, she was smiling.

She pulled me on top of her and spread her legs allowing me close to her entrance. Her hands were in my hair pulling it lightly. I entered her gently as she gasped. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned that I had hurt her.

"Yes." She mumbled. I pumped her slowly until we found the perfect rhythm. She felt so good. We were both moaning. I leaned down to kiss her. "I love you." She gasped. We were both moaning. I was close. I couldn't think of anything at that point. I began pumping her harder.

"Edw..." She gasped. That was all it took. I collapsed on top of her. We were breathing heavily and sweating. I rolled us on our sides kissing her gently. Neither one of us said anything. We just held each other.

(Bella)  
I loved this man more than anything in the world. After a while we got dressed and went downstairs to watch TV just in case his parents came home. Edward blew out all the candles and then proceeded to pull me down on the couch with him. He turned the TV on as we began cuddling. "I hope you had a good birthday." He whispered.

"I did. The whole day was incredible." I said.

"I m glad to see you happy."

"I have to ask, you said you had help and that your parents help also. Exactly what part did your parents help with?"

"I asked them their opinion on marrying you. They, of course think we are young, but gave me the ok." He replied.

"Then who taught you....well...you know?" Edward blushed. He actually blushed. I couldnt help but giggle.

"OK, if you must know, that part was Emmett and Jasper. They gave me some pointers." He replied. Now I was the one blushing.

"So I was thinking we could get married after we graduate." He said.

"I do like that idea." I replied playing with my engagement ring.

(Edward)  
Bella was snuggled against me. She had fallen asleep. I ran my fingers thru her hair. I kissed her on the head. She looked so peaceful I could have held her like that forever.

"Edward wake up." Dad said shaking my leg. I didn t realize I had fallen asleep.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Did you ask her?" Dad asked. I held up Bella s hand showing them her ring.

"You guys are so young, but I don t doubt you are in love." Mom sighed.

"I just really cant imagine my life without her." I replied. They smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Bella began stirring. "You awake?" I whispered.

She nodded sitting up. She turned and kissed me hard. Her hands were in my hair. "Wow!" I said pointing to the kitchen to let her know my parents were home now. She grinned and leaned back against me.

The front door opened and in walked Emmett and Alice. "Did you have fun tonight?" Bella asked.

"We did. We went to see "I Love You Man".

"Hey Alice, thank you." I smiled. I could immediately feel Bella cringe. She knew what I meant.

"Glad you liked it." Alice giggled.

"Well, I did like it better on the floor though." I said kissing Bella's neck.

"Wow Eddie, you did it!" Emmett exclaimed. Bella threw the blanket over her face.

"I'll kill you all!" She muttered.

"Did you ask her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, he asked me and if you all don't stop picking on me, I will give him the ring back!" She yelled from under the blanket.

"Oh my God! Your getting married!" Alice squealed.

"Yes, after we graduate." I replied. Alice began jumping around the living room like a damned chicken.

(Bella)  
I uncovered my head, to see Alice jumping around the living room. I went to bed feeling pure bliss, only to wake up and be totally embarrassed. To make matters worse, Alice looked like a chicken flopping around the living room squealing. I really couldn't help be laugh at her.

The next morning I woke up at 6:00am with an incredible urge to see Edward. I snuck into his room, he was asleep on his stomach, the blanket barely covered his waist. I climbed into bed with him and wrapped my arms around him. I began running my fingers up and down her bare back.

"Morning." He whispered roller over and pulling me against him. I kissed his chest. The two of us fell back asleep. I didn't know if I could ever sleep alone again.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 10

(Bella)

A week before the wedding, Alice and I met up with Rose for final fittings. I wasn't really in the mood. I was tired of hearing about wedding this and wedding that. I just wasn't in the mood that day. I had gotten up that morning feeling horrible. I was sick to my stomach, but didn't want to bother anyone with it.

"Bella, are you OK?" Rose asked me. "Yeah, I am just tired. School is killing me this year." I replied stripping out of my clothes and putting the dress on.

"It's your senior year, enjoy it, it goes by so fast." Rose replied.

I looked in the mirror. "Damn, I'm fat!" I exclaimed.

"You are not! So you have gained some weight, but you look wonderful!" Alice replied.

"You think I'm fat don't you?" I accused.

"No, what I was saying was, when you first moved in with us, you were too skinny. Now you look healthy." Alice said.

"I'm sorry." I replied feeling badly for yelling at her and just being grouchy in general.

"So how are things with you and Edward?" Rose asked.

"I never thought I would ever love someone as much as I do him." I replied.

"You are two are too sweet. How is the sex?" Rose asked. I smiled.

"Wonderful. Although we haven't done it since my birthday. There are just to many people around." I replied.

"That does suck. I can t wait to get into our apartment." Rose said.

"Well, you know there is always the back of a car." Alice added. We laughed at her, knowing all to well what happens in the back seat of her car.

(Esme)  
That afternoon, everyone was off doing different things. Bella decided to stay home and rest. She seemed to be pulling away from us lately. I was beginning to worry about her. "Bella, come with me I am going to the store and want you to come along." I said.

"OK, I'll go." She replied getting up off the couch. Grocery shopping had been our thing, My kids never enjoyed it, but Bella did. It was actually the thing that bonded us in the beginning.

"Are you OK?" I asked her driving to the store.

"Yah." She replied staring out the window.

"You seem to be pulling away. I want you to know if anything is bothering you. You can talk to me." I said taking her hand. She got real quiet, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Esme, there is something...um..bothering me." She stopped and took a deep breath. "This is all happening so fast. 6 months ago, my life crashed down around me and now I am engaged to my best friend." She broke down and sobbed.

"Oh Bella, everything is going to be OK. You aren't getting married tomorrow." I whispered.

"I know. I am overreacting aren't I?"

"No, you are human, its normal and things have been very stressful for you. Just take breath and relax. Once this wedding is over, maybe we can go off for the weekend." I suggested. She smiled a bit.

"I like that idea."

I looked over, she was wringing her hands together. "You OK?" I asked as there was still something noticeably wrong with Bella.

"Can you buy me something at the store?" She whispered.

"Sure what do you need?" She stared out the window. This was the type of conversation I had with Alice a few years ago when she needed tampons. Surely Bella would be over her embarrassment of that now, but after her years of torture maybe not.

"Bella, do you need tampons?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "P...p....preg...pregnancy t...test." She stuttered. I was glad I was in the parking lot already or I would have wrecked the car. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked.

(Bella)  
I couldn't face Esme. I was so ashamed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't cry or speak, I just sat there. "Are you sure?" She asked me quietly. I shook my head no.

"I don't know. My periods aren't normal, but, I don't know. I am gaining weight and I was sick this morning." I whispered.

"Bella, are you and Edward having sex?" She asked.

"Yes, but only twice." I replied.

"Honey, one time is all it takes."

I felt sick to my stomach. This is not what I wanted. "I am so sorry Esme." I cried.

"We don't know just yet, lets get you a test and find out before we start panicking." She sighed.

The shopping trip wasn't as much fun as I hoped it would be. I was in a daze. Esme wasn't looking at me. I felt bad, I knew she was disappointed in us. She grabbed the test at the end of the trip and went to pay.

"When we get home, take the test. Lets get it over with." She said. I nodded.

(Esme)  
Bella was in my bathroom taking a pregnancy test. I was numb. I didn't know her and Edward had slept together. I put Alice on the pill when she told me she was having sex with Jasper. I guess I failed my other daughter. I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. My phone rang, it was Carlisle.

"Hey handsome." I answered.

"What time is the dinner Friday night?" He asked.

"At 6:30." I replied quietly.

"Esme, is everything alright? You sound upset."

"I'm ok, just tired." I replied. We talked for a couple more minutes and hung up.

"Esme." Bella said coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I am so scared Esme." She cried. I pulled her to me and hugged her.

"It's going to be ok." I said. She was in my arms sobbing so hard.

"Breathe Bella." I whispered hugging her tightly.

I heard the timer go off. "It's time, let go look at it." I whispered. We walked into the bathroom and looked at the test.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 11

"Well, I guess I need to talk to Edward." She whispered. We stood there for a long time hugging.

(Bella)  
I couldn't believe I was pregnant. This was the last thing I thought could happen. I didn't want a baby. I was only 17. How was Edward going to react? I was going to finish my senior year in high school pregnant.

"Esme, can we keep this between the two of us until after the wedding?" I asked. "Yes, but don't wait to long, Edward needs to know." Esme said.

"I promise, the day after the wedding, I will tell him." I said yawning. Suddenly I was exhausted and not feeling the best.

"OK, that's fine, but right now you look tired and need to rest." She said patting the side of her bed. I laid down on her bed and she sat next to me. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

She put her hand on my stomach. "I know you are scared. And this is totally unexpected, but there is a baby in here and a baby is never a mistake. I am here for you and we will all get thru this together." She said patting my stomach.

The day of the wedding, I got up feeling very sick to my stomach. Esme had given me a tin full of mints and they helped. Neither one of us had said anything to anyone. Edward thought I was just stressed over school and having to be in the wedding. I hated keeping things from him, but now was not the time. I was so afraid of telling him and wanted to just wait until after the wedding.

The Ceremony was beautiful. Rose and Emmett looked so happy, I stood up with her and Alice and couldn't stop thinking about the baby growing inside of me. Edward smiled at me from behind Emmett, I smiled back. What if he gets mad? What if he asks me to leave, or get an abortion, or hits me. I closed my eyes, Edward wasn't Phil, he'd never do that. He loves me. I opened my eyes just in time to see Rose and Emmett kiss.

(Edward)  
Bella looked beautiful today. She had seemed very distant lately. Her and mom seemed to be involved in a big secret, that no one else was allowed to know about. I tried not to put to much in to it, but I wanted to know. I was worried about Bella, she was tired all time, grouchy, and this morning I heard her in the bathroom vomiting. I ran down telling mom that Bella was sick, she passed it off as nerves. I couldnt help but think that mom knew something I didn't.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her during the first dance. She smiled and nodded.

I held her close to me. "You look gorgeous." I said looking at her.

"And you Mr. Cullen look extremely handsome." She said. I leaned in and kissed her gently, that gentle part of the kiss didn t last long. She turned it into a hard passionate kiss. I didn't mind at all.

She broke away from the kiss and leaned her head into my neck. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

I pulled away from her, she had tears in her eyes. "Lets go outside and talk." I said shaking. I lead her outside. I noticed mom watching us closely. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. What had I done to her? To myself?

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked leaning against a railing.

"Yes, I took a test a week ago." She replied looking scared.

"You mean, I'm going to be a father?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just your mom, she bought me the test. But she agreed to keep my secret. No one else knows, not even Alice. I was going to keep it from you until after the wedding, but I couldn't keep it from you any longer." She replied.

I reached out and put my hand on her stomach, she tensed. "A baby." I whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek. I kissed it away. "Bella I love you so much." I whispered. We held each other for a long time.

(Esme)  
I could tell by Edward s facial expression that Bella had just told him she was pregnant. She looked so scared and he looked as if he was going to be sick or pass out. They walked outside, he glanced over at me. It scared me a bit, just wondering how he was going to react to this news. I silently prayed he would keep his head together. They needed each other right now more than ever. And I would hate to see this ruin them no matter how hard it was going to be OK. They had been outside for quite awhile. I went outside to check on them. I found them standing against a railing. They were talking. Bella looked as though she was crying, but Edward had his hand on her stomach. They needed their privacy. I turned and went back to my husband.

"Esme, where did you go?" He asked.

"I saw Bella and Edward go outside, I went to see if they were ok."

"Are they ok?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah I think so." I said. I looked at my husband, he looked so young. Hell we both weren't even 40 yet and to think we would be grandma and grandpa. Wow. I held Carlisle close to me. I knew how Edward and Bella felt about each other. Carlisle and I were young when we married, we were 19 when Emmett was born. Bella and Edward had been thru a lot already, but a baby was a big deal and this wasn't going to be easy on them at 17 years old.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." Carlisle said kissing me softly.

"I love you to." I replied. I couldn t the soft kiss. I deepened it.

"Oh baby." He moaned softly.

During the dances, I got to dance with my boys. Emmett, was so happy. Nothing could get him down. "You look handsome." I said to him. He grinned.

"You look pretty hot too mom." He laughed. I couldn't be more happy for him and Rose. They were the perfect couple for each other.

"Treat her right Emmett." I warned him.

"I will mom, you have nothing to worry about. I love her so much." He said. I hugged him and sent him off to find his wife.

Next I danced with Jasper. He was quiet, smart, and insightful, not to mention he had a calming sense about him. It was hard to get mad around him. I had a feeling he would soon be joining the family with Alice. They were very in tuned to each other. I really loved Jasper. He was a deep thinker. We had our laughs, but also our serious times. He was there to comfort Alice when Bella was going thru her worst times.

Finally I got my dance with Edward. I left him for last, as I wanted him to have his time with Bella. "How are you doing?" I asked him seriously.

"Wow! It hasn't really sunk in yet. We hadn't planned on this at all." He replied.

"It will take a while for it to sink in for you

"Well, I guess I need to talk to Edward." She whispered. We stood there for a long time hugging.

(Bella)  
I couldnt believe I was pregnant. This was the last thing I thought could happen. I didn't want a baby. I was only 17. How was Edward going to react? I was going to finish my senior year in high school pregnant.

"Esme, can we keep this between the two of us until after the wedding?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't wait to long, Edward needs to know." Esme said.

"I promise, the day after the wedding, I will tell him." I said yawning.

"Ok, that's fine, but right now you need to rest." She said patting the side of her bed. I laid down on her bed and she sat next to me. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. She put her hand on my stomach.

"I know you are scared. And this is totally unexpected, but there is a baby in here and a baby is never a mistake. I am here for you and we will all get thru this together." She said patting my stomach.

Chapter

The day of the wedding, I got up feeling very sick to my stomach. Esme had given me a tin full of mints and they helped. Neither one of us had said anything. Edward thought I was just stressed over school. I hated keeping things from him, but now was not the time. I was so afraid of telling him and wanted to just wait until after the wedding and then I was going to tell him.

The Ceremony was beautiful. Rose and Emmett looked so happy, I stood up with her and Alice and couldn't stop thinking about the baby growing inside of me. Edward smiled at me from behind Emmett, I smiled back. What if he gets mad? What if he asks me to leave, or get an abortion, or hits me. I closed my eyes, Edward wasn't Phil, he'd never do that. He loves me. I opened my eyes just in time to see Rose and Emmett kiss.

(Edward)  
Bella looked beautiful today. She had seemed very distant lately. Her and mom seemed to be involved in a big secret, that no one else was allowed to know about. I tried not to put to much in to it, but I wanted to know. I was worried about Bella, she was tired all time, grouchy, and this morning I heard her in the bathroom vomiting. I couldnt help but think that mom knew something I didn't.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her during the first dance. She smiled and nodded. I held her close to me.

"You look gorgeous." I said looking at her.

"And you Mr. Cullen look extremely handsome." She said.

I leaned in and kissed her gently, that gentle part of the kiss didn't last long. She turned it into a hard passionate kiss. I didn't mind at all. She broke away from the kiss and leaned her head into my neck.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Chapter

I pulled away from her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Lets go outside and talk." I said shaking.

I lead her outside. I noticed mom watching us closely. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. What had I done to her? To myself?

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked leaning against a railing.

"Yes, I took a test a week ago." She replied looking scared. "

You mean, I'm going to be a father?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just your mom, she bought me the test. But she agreed to keep my secret. No one else knows, not even Alice. I was going to keep it from you until after the wedding, but I couldnt keep it from you any longer." She replied.

I reached out and put my hand on her stomach, she tensed. "A baby." I whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek. I kissed it away. "Bella I love you so much." I whispered. We held each other for a long time.

(Esme)  
I could tell by Edward's facial expression that Bella had just told him she was pregnant. She looked so scared and he looked as if he was going to be sick. They walked outside, he glanced over at me. It scared me a bit, just wondering how he was going to react to this news. I silently prayed he would keep his head together. They needed each other right now more than ever. And I would hate to see this ruin them no matter how hard it was going to be. They had been outside for quite awhile. I went outside to check on them. I found them standing against a railing. They were talking. Bella looked as though she was crying, but Edward had his hand on her stomach. They needed their privacy. I turned and went back to my husband.

"Esme, where did you go?" He asked.

"I saw Bella and Edward go outside, I went to see if they were ok."

"Are they ok?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yah I think so." I said.

I looked at my husband, he looked so young. Hell we both weren't even 40 yet and to think we would be grandma and grandpa. Wow. I held Carlisle close to me. I knew how Edward and Bella felt about each other. Carlisle and I were young when we married, we were 19 when Emmett was born. Bella and Edward had been thru a lot already, but a baby was a big deal and this wasn't going to be easy on them at 17 years old.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." Carlisle said kissing me softly.

"I love you to." I replied. I couldn't the soft kiss. I deepened it.

"Oh baby." He moaned softly.

During the dances, I got to dance with my boys. Emmett, was so happy. Nothing could get him down.

"You look handsome." I said to him. He grinned.

"You look pretty hot too mom." He laughed. I couldnt be more happy for him and Rose. They were the perfect couple for each other.

"Treat her right Emmett." I warned him.

"I will mom, you have nothing to worry about. I love her so much." He said.

I hugged him and sent him off to find his wife.

Next I danced with Jasper. He was quiet, smart, and insightful, not to mention he had a calming sense about him. It was hard to get mad around him. I had a feeling he would soon be joining the family with Alice. They were very in tuned to each other. I really loved Jasper. He was a deep thinker. We had our laughs, but also our serious times. He was there to comfort Alice when Bella was going thru her worst times.

Finally I got my dance with Edward. I left him for last, as I wanted him to have his time with Bella.

"How are you doing?" I asked him seriously.

"Wow! It hasn't really sunk in yet. We hadn't planned on this at all." He replied.

"It will take a while for it to sink in for you, but it has for Bella. She is already experiencing morning sickness, which is what you heard this morning. I shouldn't have let her keep it from you, but she was scared and wanted to get thru the wedding. You need to support her all the way and it's not going to be easy. She is going to have to deal with a lot of stuff, as will you, but its going to be harder on her." I said "I'm scared mom, there is a baby...." I cut him off.

"Edward, I know your scared, It's a lot to take in, but we are a family and we will get thru this. We just need to tell your dad." I said. He nodded.

(Carlisle)  
I had danced with Alice and Rosalie. Now I had to dance with Bella. I walked over to her and Edward.

"Can I cut in?" I asked. Bella looked a little nervous, but Edward nodded. I began dancing with her.

"You look beautiful." I said to her. She blushed.

"Thanks Carlisle" She said.

I knew by looking at her there was something going on. She looked happy, but there was something in her eyes that told me she was hiding something. We dance for awhile in silence. Finally I looked at her. "Bella, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You have come such a long ways in the last few months." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Thank you Carlisle, it means a lot coming from you." She said. I hadn't bonded with Bella, like Esme had. Although, she was more comfortable with me. Suddenly she hugged me tightly.

"I have enjoyed being part of your family." She said. I hugged her back.

Rose and Emmett shoved huge pieces of cake in each others faces. Then Rose thru her bouquet of flowers into Alice's hands. She squealed with delight, ran over and kissed Jasper. Then came the garter. Only Emmett could make Rose blush. He kissed Rose's ankle slowly kissing up to her thigh. She sat back and grinned at her. Then with his teeth removed it from her thigh. He took it out of his teeth and aimed it at Edward. He hit him right in the face with it.

"Got you little brother." Emmett yelled.

Everyone laughed. All to soon it was time for the married couple to leave on their honeymoon. As a gift from Esme, myself and the Hale's, they would get to spend a month in Hawaii. I sure hoped she wouldn't come back pregnant. I wasn't ready to be a grandpa just yet!


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 12

(Bella)  
By the time we got home from the wedding at 830, I was exhausted. "Are you feeling OK?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I just need to take a shower and go to bed." I replied yawning. He kissed me on the head.

The shower felt great. I quickly dressed into my comfy pj's. I didn't feel like being sexy. I felt fat. I ran my hand over my stomach. It was weird to think there was a baby in there. Suddenly the nausea hit me. I barely made it to the toilet. I felt horrible, I hadn't been this sick ever in my life. I was finally able to get brush my teeth. I was more ready for bed now, then before I took a shower. Edward was on my bed waiting for me. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"Come here sweetheart." He said opening his arms to me. I cuddled up against him. It was nice to feel him next to me.

"I guess we need to tell dad in the morning." Edward whispered.

"Yeah I guess at this point, the sooner the better." I replied. He pulled my shirt up exposing my stomach.

"Wow Bella, there s a baby in there." He said in awe. He took my hand and placed our hands on my stomach.

"I have a feeling I ll be showing soon." I groaned.

"Um Bella, you kind of already are." He said.

I propped myself up and looked at my stomach. There was a small bump. "I think you will look amazing pregnant" He whispered as I groaned.

The nausea came back full force. I flew off the bed running into the bathroom. This time Edward was there. He held my hair while I threw up. "Can I get you anything?" He asked nervously.

"Just help me up please. I need to brush my teeth." I said weakly.

I was finally able to go back to my room, although Edward pretty much carried me, I was so weak. "Want me to sleep with you tonight?" He asked.

"What about your parents?"

"If they catch us, I will take care of it. I just want to be able to help you if you get sick in the night. Besides, what can they say? I already got you pregnant." I thought I noticed him slightly shudder when he said it.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered climbing into bed with him.

(Edward)  
Bella was curled up against me. I knew she was scared about having a baby. I was too, I couldn't believe I had gotten her pregnant. I felt horrible, but knew deep down we would be ok. I reached down and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked quietly.

I thought about it for a moment, looking at her. "If it s a girl I want her to have your brown eyes and blush I said. She smiled.

"Well, if it s a boy, I hope he looks like you." We laughed.

"No matter what they will be beautiful." I said. Bella leaned up and began kissing me.

"I love you." She gasped.

"As I love you." I whispered.

She climbed on top of me. And started kissing and licking my chest. "Oh God Bella, I need you." I moaned. We ripped our clothes off. I tried to roll us over, but she would have none of that. She positioned herself on top of me and gasped as I entered her.

"Oh God Edward!" I put my hands on her hips and began moving her up and down. I pulled her to me and kissed her as she started to scream. he collapsed on top of me and fell asleep immediately. I pulled the covers over us and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 13

(Carlisle)  
Around 10:00am Edward and Bella came down stairs. She looked awful. I didn't think the flu was already going around, but by the looks of her, she had it.

"Morning kids."

"Morning dad." Edward said. Bella gave me a weak smile, but wouldn't make eye contact with me as went into the kitchen, she was holding onto Edward.

"Carlisle, we need you in here." Esme called.

I got up and went into the kitchen. Esme was sitting across the table from Edward and looked terrified She had a hold of Edward's hand squeezing the life out of it. Edward looked exhausted.

"Carlisle sit down." Esme sighed. I nervously sat with her.

"What's up?" I asked. Bella began crying. "Oh God, please don't let this be what I think it is!" I thought to myself.

"Dad, Bella and I have to tell you something." Edward said wrapping his arm around Bella.

"I know what they are going to say..." I thought. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." Bella whispered thru her tears.

"Your what?" I asked trying to calm my emotions.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. Edward pulled her closer to him. I stared at them for a moment not sure what to say. I was angry at Edward, he knew better than this. What was he thinking?

"Edward outside now." I demanded. He got up releasing Bella, who immediately ran to the bathroom. He started to follow her.

"No, Esme will take care of her, I need to speak with you privately." I said. I was praying I would keep my temper in check.

"Edward, what the Hell? Why didn't you use protection?" I yelled.

"Dad, I was stupid. I don't know why." He said.

"Edward, your mom and I have sat down with you boys and your sister for years now talking to you about sex! How the hell can you be so irresponsible?"

He shook his head slowly.

"What are you planning to do? What about school? College? Edward, why? Do you have any idea what you have done?" I screamed. He fell to his knees and began crying.

"Dad, I just found out yesterday! She told me at the wedding! Her and mom have kept this from me for a week." I knelt down beside my son. A look of pure shame went across his face.

"Edward, you just turned 18. You are seniors in high school. Do you remember how hard it was to hear the rumors about her go around about her when she attempted suicide? This is going to be so much worse when she starts showing."

"I know dad, but what do we do now she already is showing?" He whispered.

That caught me way off guard. How far along could she be? "What do you mean she is already showing?"

"She pulled up her shirt last night, its not a lot, but you can defiantly tell she is pregnant." I took a deep breath.

"Ok, first things first, we need to get her to a doctor to make sure it s...the baby is OK. We will take it from there, however I would like to talk to you and Bella now." I said.

(Edward)  
The disappointment on my fathers face was painful. I knew I had broken their hearts. "You both need to stay in school and graduate. It will be hard on Bella, but it's a must. If you chose to quit school, your mom and I will not help or support you in any way. And Edward you are going to need to get a job. With Bella's age, school is going to be stressful enough."

"I agree, she doesn't need to be working. She is too sick." I agreed.

"That s the other thing, she is experiencing morning sickness. It can be very rough, you need to take care of her. She might not always be nice about it, but you need to be as supportive as possible." I nodded.

"Now, go check on her, I am sure she thinks I probably killed you or something." He said. I kind of laughed and hugged him.

"We will keep talking, and get thru this step by step." He said. I hugged my dad.

I found Bella sitting at the counter eating crackers. "Where is mom?" I asked.

"She went to take a shower. How did it go with your dad?" She asked.

"It's going to be OK Bella, I promise, but I want you to know how sorry I am I should have been more responsible and took precautions." I said sitting next to her. She looked so scared.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Esme says eating crackers will help." She said.

"Bella, I am so sorry. We should have been more careful." I whispered apologizing again.

"Edward, I don't regret the decision to have sex with you. I want this baby." She whispered. I reached out and placed my hand on her stomach.

"I don't regret it either." I said kissing her cheek.

"I'm just scared. I don't know how to be a mom." She admitted.

"We will work it all out and you know mom will help you." I assured her.

"Can I talk to you guys in the living room?" Dad asked us. We nodded. Bella finished her crackers and we walked into the living room.

(Bella)  
Carlisle and Esme sat in front of us, while Edward and I sat on the couch. I still wasn't feeling great, but I thought I would survive, I placed my head on his shoulder. I couldn't look at Carlisle, It hurt to know I had disappointed him too. I was afraid he would be so angry with me that he might start hitting me like Phil did. I sat there looking down at the floor.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "I want you to know that I am very disappointed in you. You two are very young. You both made a decision that has caused you both to grow up faster than you should have. Your life will be a lot harder than you can ever imagine, it wont be the same." He explained.

I took a deep breath, " I know we have messed up, however, I am not having an abortion, nor will I give my child up for adoption. This is our baby..." I said.

"Do you know how far along you might be?" He asked me.

I blushed, Edward wrapped his arms around me. "My periods have always been irregular. I do know we haven't been together since my birthday." I said blushing badly.

"Edward said you are already showing." I nodded.

"Lie back and pull up your shirt please." He said.

(Edward)  
I watched as Bella laid down on the couch and lifted her shirt. Dad gently pushed around on her stomach. "I am guessing, probably close to three months." He said looking at Bella.

"So what do I do?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow, we will make you an appointment and get you checked. We need to see how far along you are, get you prenatal vitamins and take it from there." He told her pulling her shirt down..Bella rolled over on her side.

"Are you feeling sick?" Dad asked her.

"Yes, how long will this last?" "Every woman is different. Esme was sick the first 6months when she was pregnant with Edward and Alice." He replied.

"Um, dad, do you think we could be having twins?" I asked looking at her stomach.

"Oh God." She cried.

"Well, twins do run in our family, but I wouldn't worry about that just yet." He said patting Bella's arm.

Dad shot me a dirty look. "Edward, great way to scare her!" He scolded. I looked down.

"What can I do to feel better?" She asked.

"For right now get plenty of rest." He said pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and covering her up. She fell asleep, I sat on the floor next to the couch and rubbed stomach gently, hoping that we would be ok.


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 14

An hour later Alice came home. "Hey, what's wrong with Bella, is she sick?"

"Um, no she is just tired." I whispered.

Bella began stirring. She groaned sitting up and running to the bathroom. I rubbed her back while she threw up. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry." I whispered.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice asked standing in the door way.

"Just go away!" I yelled at her. She crossed her arms over her chest. Bella continued to vomit. I glanced up to see Alice still standing there. She looked hurt, we never yelled at each other. Bella leaned over against me.

"Do you think you are well enough to go lay down?" I asked her. She nodded weakly.

"Alice, help me get her back to the couch." I said.

"Please tell me what's going on?" She asked as we gently lifted Bella off the floor.

"She's pregnant." I whispered.

"Oh shit, your joking right?" Alice exclaimed. I shook my head helping Bella down on the couch.

"What are mom and dad going to say?" She asked.

"Mom knew a week ago, she was helping Bella keep it a secret. I found out yesterday and well, dad found out a few hours ago. He isn't happy." I whispered.

"Well duh! I guess you didn't think about protection did you?" She said loudly.

"Alice please, I don't feel like hearing this right now. You can yell at us all you want when I am not sick!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess I am just shocked. Can I feel your stomach?" Alice asked. Bella nodded rolling over a bit. Alice touched her stomach.

"Wow! I am going to be an aunt!" She squealed suddenly. We couldn't help be laugh at her.


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 15

(Bella)  
I woke up the next morning at 7:00am. I couldn't believe I had slept 14 hours. I got up and got a quick shower. I actually felt decent. As I was getting dressed, I realized my pants were tight, I barely buttoned them.

"Morning sexy." Edward said coming into my room.

"My pants are too tight!" I yelled. He stepped back shocked, I never yelled at him. He just stood there and looked at me for a few minutes.

"Calm down honey, we ll go shopping and get you some clothes. By the way mom, is making phone calls to get you a doctors appointment."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"She was still on the phone when I came up here. If you don't feel well enough to go to school,  
you could stay home." He suggested.

"No, I need to go." I replied. I finally found something to wear.

"Bella you look so cute!" Alice said bouncing into my room.

"Thanks." I said.

I started to feel sick. I ran to the bathroom, Edward was there holding my hair again. Finally I was able to brush my teeth and go down stairs.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"A little better than yesterday, I am still throwing up though." I replied.

"Good, now listen. You have an appointment with today at 1:00pm, but you will need to be there fifteen minutes early." He said. I nodded nervously. I think he could tell how nervous I was.

"Bella, everything will work out, I know you re scared but you aren't going to be alone thru any of this." I closed my eyes fighting back the tears.

"Bella, please tell me what you are thinking." He said. We were alone in the kitchen and for the first time since moving in with The Cullen's I was comfortable being alone with him.

"I want to be happy about having a baby, but I can't be knowing how badly we have disappointed you and Esme. I'm scared, I don't know how to be a mom. There are times I just wish I had a...my mom." I cried.

Carlisle pulled me into a tight hug. "Bella, I am so sorry. Esme, would love to talk to you about the baby thing. She was all about that when she was pregnant. She loves you very much. And as far as disappointment, only because you are so young. But Bella, I have seen what you have been thru and you have been so strong thru that. I know it will be hard at times, but you and Edward will be fine." He said taking his hand and placing it on my stomach, "Hey little one, it's your grandpa." I melted into Carlisle and cried.

School was going to be rough that day. I couldn't concentrate on anything and I was terrified of throwing up in the middle of class. "You ok Bella, you seem really quiet." Edward commented.

"I'm just nervous about people finding out." I replied.

"Bella, who cares what they think or say. Yes we are young, but dammit Bella, we are in this together. I wont let anyone hurt you." He said. I looked at him and nodded.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for us in the parking lot. "Congrats you two! Edward, I didn't know you had it in you to knock up your girlfriend." Jasper laughed.

"Yes, well I figured out the puzzle pieces." Edward said laughing.

"Bella, leave the boys to play. Come on." Alice said pulling my arm.

"Sorry, I freaked on you last night. I was just really shocked." She said.

"Its all good. I would have been shocked, had it been you." I replied.

The first part of school went fast, I hadn't thrown up, but still felt horrible.

I met Edward outside the school office at 12:00pm. "You ready to go honey?" Edward asked me.

"I am so nervous." I replied. He put his arm around me.

"Everything is going to be just fine."

(Edward)  
I held Bella s hand as we walked up to the 2nd floor of the hospital where her appointment was. She was very quiet. I knew a lot of it was nerves. We got to the waiting room to find my parents sitting there. "What are you both doing here?" I asked.

"Well son, I work here on this floor. So I suppose I am working." Dad laughed.

"And I am here to support my son and daughter." Mom said. Bella signed in and sat down with mom and me.

"Text me when you are done." Dad said.

"I will." I promised him.

Bella had her head on my shoulder. "I don't feel so good." She whispered. I looked around for the restrooms. But Bella found them before I did. Mom went in with her. I stood outside the door waiting for her. They came out a few minutes later. Every time she got sick it seemed to make her extremely weak. I wrapped my arms around her and lead her to a seat.

"Bella Swan." The nurse called. "I'll be here when you get done." Mom said. We nodded. Bella and I walked towards the nurse.

"I see we are here for a pregnancy confirmation." She said.

"Yes." Bella said. She checked Bella's weight, blood pressure and had Bella give them a urine sample.

The nurse lead us to a small room. "Dr. Smith will be here shortly. I need you to slip this gown on." The nurse said and left. Bella groaned, but did as she was asked. I pulled her into a kiss. Her hands were in my hair, I lifted her up onto the exam table stepping between her legs. She slid one hand down my back pulling me closer to her. There was a knock at the door. "Damn." She mumbled.

"I'm Dr. Smith, you must be Edward and Bella." He said shaking our hands. "Well, congratulations, you are pregnant. I need to preform a pelvic exam, to determine how far along you are." He explained to Bella. She laid back on the table and put her feet in the stir ups. She squeezed my hand tightly. He stood up and threw his gloves away. He asked her tons of questions very quickly. She caught them all answering all of them.

"You are about 13weeks. Lets see if we can hear the heart beat." He said. Bella looked up and smiled at me. He found the baby s heart beat almost immediately.

"Sounds absolutely perfect. However, I would like to schedule an ultrasound for tomorrow afternoon. We usually do the first ultrasound at 10weeks, so I would like to go ahead and do that tomorrow." He said.

Dr. Smith prescribed her something for the nausea and told her it should start to go away in a few weeks time. But told her to rest as much as possible.

(Bella)  
I couldn't believe I was 3 months pregnant already. "Wow can you believe 6 months and we will have our baby!" Edward said in amazement.

"I will like it better when I stop throwing up." I replied. I made an appointment for the next day at 4:00pm so we wouldn't have to miss school. Edward kept his arm around me protectively.

Then headed over to talk to Esme.

"How did it go?" She asked me.

"Well I was violated and felt up." I replied. Edward cracked up laughing.

"Yes, that's usually what happens." She said.

"The baby s heartbeat was really strong and tomorrow at 4:00 we have an ultrasound." I said.

"Do you think I could come with you?" Esme asked. I looked at Edward and nodded.

"Sure mom." He answered.

(Esme)  
"Um Edward, I need to borrow Bella for a little while. We will meet you at home." I said.

"OK mom." He said as we walked out to the parking lot. Edward kissed her and opened her door for her. Carlisle had taught all the boys to open doors for women.

"Becareful and have fun. I will call dad and tell him about the appointment." Edward said.

"Bella, I was thinking that you are going to need clothes and I thought I would take you shopping. It doesn't have to be long and drawn out, just a few things." I said nervously knowing she wasn't thrilled with shopping.

"That's fine I guess." She replied.

We talked quietly on the way to the mall. "Are you doing OK with all of this Bella?" I asked.

"I'm scared. I don't have a clue about being a parent. I just wish I had my mom..." She trailed off.

Bella, you have me, you are a daughter to me. I will help you." I whispered. In someways it hurt that she still didn't see me as her mother, but I tried not to let it show. I looked over at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way, Esme, you have been great to me, sometimes I just wish my biological mother would have given a damn about me." I pulled into the mall parking lot and pulled her into a hug.

"She was sick Bella, and she missed out on a wonderful daughter." I said to her.

(Bella)  
Shopping with Esme had actually been kind of fun. We only went into one maternity shop. She bought be a few new outfits. Then she took me into a baby store. We walked around looking at everything I would need. It actually started to get me excited.

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"I don't know, Edward and I haven't talked about that yet." I replied.

"It's still a few weeks away. Tomorrow they will just check to see if the baby is growing normally." She replied placing her hand on my stomach.

Esme bought the baby it s first little sleeper outfit. It was yellow with duckies on it, since we didn't know.

"I had fun today. Thank you." I said as we walked out to the car.

"I'm glad, and Bella know that if you ever need to talk, I am here." She replied.

"Thank you." I said.

It was only 5:00 when we got home. Edward was there waiting for me. "Did you have a nice time?" He asked.

"I did, thank you. But Edward, I need to talk to you alone." I said.

"OK, lets go upstairs." He replied.

I took a deep breath. Carlisle told me that he and Esme had my mother buried and marker put on her grave. I hadn't been to the grave yet, I was too angry, but suddenly, I needed to go.

"Will you take me to my mom's grave?" I asked him.

"Sure,but what brought this on?" He asked.

"I have been angry with her for too long, it's time I forgive her."

(Edward)  
The ride to the cemetery was very quiet. Bella seemed nervous. I had to ask dad where it was, as I hadn't been there either. We found it pretty easily, she sat there for a while very quietly. "Do you want me to go with you?" I asked her.

She shook her head no. "Just give me a minute, I'll come get you if I need you." She whispered getting out.

(Bella)  
I walked to my mother's grave. It was a weird experience. I stood there looking at it for a moment. "Mom, I don't know why, you didn't protect me from him." The tears began falling. "I hate you for allowing him to beat me! He was going to kill me and you wouldn't have stopped him!  
WHY?" I screamed. "You let me beat me! You watched him! You saw the bruises! Damn you!" I screamed again this time falling to my knees.

(Edward)  
I sat there and watched Bella fall. I got out of the car and ran to her. I help her close as she sobbed. "Why didn't she make him stop?" She sobbed.

"I don't know love." I whispered. We sat there for a few moments holding each other. We stood up slowly.

She turned back to the grave. "I'm pregnant now mom. Edward and I are in love. For the first time in my life I know I am safe! I will never allow anyone to ever treat my child the way I was treated! But in order to be happy, I need to forgive you. I am sorry, you decided to allow him to end your life, but you have to know, I am happier now than ever. Esme and Carlisle are my parents now and I love them."

I stood there quietly holding her. "Lets go home." She said quietly.

We walked into the living room to find my parents sitting there. "Bella are you ok?" Mom asked her.

"I'm fine. I just told my mom off." She replied.

"Did it make you feel better?" Dad asked.

Bella walked toward my parents and hugged them. "Thank you for taking me in. I love you guys." She said.

My parents hugged her back. "We love you two sweetheart."


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 16

(Bella)  
It was the day of the ultrasound, school seemed to go on for hours and hours. To make matters worse, I had to have a full bladder for the ultrasound. It was only 1:30pm, I hadn't been to the bathroom since noon and I was getting irritable.

"Hey baby." Edward said coming up to me in the hall.

"Hey." I replied.

"Is everything OK?" He asked.

"Edward seriously, I am fine! Please stop asking as soon as something goes wrong or doesn't feel right I will tell you! Now please, just leave me alone!" I yelled.

He backed up slowly. "I'll see you later." He said walking away.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"I am tired of everyone asking if I am going to be OK? Do I look near death?" I shrieked.

"Bella, calm down!" Alice yelled back. We both looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

"God Alice this sucks! I hate being grouchy and moody all the time." I said.

"Would a shopping trip help?" She asked on the way to study hall.

"That would do the opposite of help me right now." I replied walking into study hall, which I was defiantly dreading, but lucky for me, I had Alice there to keep me company. She could most always cheer me up.

School got out at 3:00pm, I hadn't seen Edward since I yelled at him. I felt bad and knew I needed to apologize for hurting his feelings. I found him illegally pulled up in front of the school waiting for me.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked getting in.

"Well, I snuck out of P.E. early and came to get you. Now lets go, before I get caught." He laughed. I got into the car with him and we pulled away.

"I am sorry for yelling at you." I said.

He smiled, "I know, its hard when you don't feel well anymore." He sighed. I really didn't know how I got so lucky to have him in my life.

We met mom and dad back in the waiting room. I signed in and went and sat with them. "You don't mind if I join you?" Carlisle asked.

"No." I replied getting nervous. Edward held my hand. Esme and Carlisle sat with us and chatted quietly about work.

"Bella Swan." The nurse called. We got up and walked towards her.

"I see you are here for you ultrasound, how are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good." I said to her as we followed her into a small room.

"Go a head and sit on the exam table and Linda will be right in with you." The nurse said leaving.

I held Edward s hand tightly, I was so scared. What if something was wrong with our baby? "Bella thru each ultrasound I was scared. Just relax, this will be a wonderful experience." Esme said. I smiled and thanked her for her encouraging words.

The ultrasound tech came in, "My name is Linda, your Bella right?" She asked shaking my hand.

"Yes." I replied.

"Go ahead, lie back and pull your shirt up." I did as she said. She squirted jelly on my stomach and began moving the wand around.

"Let me get some measurements and I will tell you what I am looking at." She said. After a few moments of silence, Carlisle who had been the quietest, coughed.

"I am seeing what looks to be twins." He said.

"What!" I exclaimed almost sitting up. Edward looked like he was going to pass out and Esme would have been happy no matter how many. Carlisle laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 17

"Just kidding Bella, there is only one little one in there." Carlisle laughed.

Linda couldn't help but laugh. "Bella, I can assure you that there is only one in here, the baby looks a little small, but perfectly healthy other wise.." She turned to Edward. "Make sure she eats enough. Even if she is sick, small portions thru out the day will help." She said.

(Edward)  
We got home to find Alice bouncing on the porch with Jasper just sitting there. Mom and dad followed us home. Bella looked beautiful, she seemed a lot more peaceful. "Can you believe how little the baby is." She whispered looking at the picture.

"The whole things amazing is to me." I replied.

"Bella, Edward! Do you have pictures?" Alice squealed running towards us.

Bella handed her the picture. "Oh my little niece or nephew! How cute!" She squealed running the picture up to Jasper. "Thanks guys, now she is going to want one." He yelled.

"Anytime Jasper!" I called back up to him.

4 weeks later

The weeks passed. Emmett and Rosalie would be coming over to our house tonight for supper. They has just gotten back from their honeymoon and we needed to tell them the baby news. Bella had been able to hide her pregnancy from every one at school. However I knew when she got up, it would be almost impossible.

"Oh God Edward, look at me." She whispered.

I pulled her down onto the bed with me. "I see you, and I like what I see." I smiled. Deep down though, I hated how ashamed she was of herself. We still had a few minutes before we got ready for school. I pushed her gently down on the bed and began kissing her. Her hands were in my hair gently pulling, I was between her legs and she kept thrusting her hips to mine.

"Baby, we don't have time right now, but I promise, after school, I will make this up to you." She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. Everyday I grew more and more in love with her.

Alice helped Bella get ready for school, no matter how hard they tried, they weren't going to be able to hide it. "I look so fat!" Bella wined.

"You look cute, but if you are feeling fat, then smack Edward and blame him." Alice joked.

"Very funny." I said walking over and wrapping my arms around Bella.

(Bella)  
I was 17 weeks pregnant and really showing. It seemed to happen over night. I didn't want to go to school that day but knew I had to. Alice had helped me find some clothes to help me hide my stomach, but it didn't work.

Alice, Edward and I rode together to pick up Jasper and the four of us rode to school together. As soon as we got out of the car, I could feel all eyes on me. Edward grabbed our bags, and wrapped his arm around. I loved being near him. "You're worrying too much love, no one is looking at you." He whispered in my ear.

I shrugged." I guess I am just self conscious." I replied.

"Bella you have nothing to be self conscious of, I dressed you." Alice said interrupting us.

"You do look great." Jasper added.

School seemed to drag on and on relentlessly. I hated every minute I was there.

I was ready to get home after school that day. No one seemed to notice that I was pregnant. Which was nice, but I was exhausted by the end of the day. I fell asleep on the way home.

(Edward)  
School was wearing Bella out! I felt sorry for her. On the way home she fell asleep against me. "I don't know how she is going to finish this year out as tired as she is." Alice commented.

"I don't know either, but mom and dad aren't giving us any choice, we have to finish or we have to get a job, our own place, and be on our own without the support of mom and dad." I replied.

"Are you worried about her?" Alice asked.

"I am trying not to, dad says being tired is extremely normal, she just needs to rest as much as she can at home." I replied

"Well, you know if you need anything I am here too." Jasper said staring out at snoring Bella.

"Honey, wake up." I whispered kissing her.

"I'm up." She mumbled. I helped her into the house. Leaving Alice and Jasper in the car to enjoy some alone time together.

"How was school today?" Mom asked.

"Long, I am just exhausted." Bella replied.

"Get a snack and go rest, I will do supper tonight, you really need to take it easy." Mom said.

"OK." Bella said grabbing a banana and heading into the living room.

Mom looked at me "Go and run her a warm bubble bath."

(Bella)  
I noticed Edward standing at the top of the stairs motioning for me to join him. I got up and went to him. "Follow me." He whispered. I looked at him for a minute and followed him into the dimly lit bathroom. The water was running.

"For you beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"I want you to join me." I said as I got in. I could tell getting in and out of the tub was going to start getting difficult for me.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and slid up so he could get in behind me.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back against him.

"Just rest." He said. I leaned into him, as we were silent for quite awhile. I could have very easily fallen asleep in his arms.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"About you and our baby. I hate that you having such a difficult time."

"Hopefully the tiredness will go away. I am feeling better, the morning sickness hasn't bothered me lately." I replied. I moved his hand down my stomach.

"What do you want?" He whispered lightly kissing the back of my neck.

"It seems that you owe me for for earlier this morning." She stated.

"How can I make it up to you?" I asked.

"I want You to touch me." I whispered.

"Like this?" He asked slowly moving his hand down to my inner thigh.

"No, here." I took his hand and placed it between my legs.

"Oh now I see." He slowly began rubbing me. I gasped at his touch. He slowly entered two fingers in me, my hips bucked against his fingers.

"Shit! I'm about to cum." I gasped.

"Not yet, just relax and enjoy it." He slowly worked his fingers around inside of me. I couldn't hold back the trembling sensations in my body.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Oh my God, I need a release." I whimpered. He moved his thumb and began rubbing.

"Oh Edward...I'm about to cum!"

"Come on baby." He whispered nipping at the back of my neck. That did it my body was trembling and shaking uncontrollably.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." I whispered.

We sat in the warm tub for awhile longer, just enjoying the feeling of being together. I loved this man more than life it's self.


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 18

Rose and Emmett were going to be there at 6:00pm. I was excited to see them. I dressed very comfortably, which made Alice cringe. But I wasn't feeling to well right then and wanted to be comfortable. Not long after my bath, I had began feeling extremely nauseous and it was getting worse. A couple times I felt as though I was going to vomit. My stomach just wasn't feeling right at all. I popped a few mints, that Esme had stocked the dresser with and sat down on the bed, praying I would begin to feel better.

"Honey, you OK?" Edward asked catching me rub my stomach.

"I think so, I'm just not feeling all that great." I replied.

"Do I need to get dad?"

"No, I'm fine. I promise." I insisted.

Edward and I agreed to wait until after supper to reveal our news to them. We wanted them to get to share the honeymoon news.

Soon, they walked into the door everyone began hugging them. They both looked so nice and tanned. Rose grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "You look great Bella." She said.

"Thank you, you look great yourself." I replied feeling my stomach cramp up a little. I tried to hide it not wanting to worry Edward.

Supper was filled with conversations about the honeymoon. The water was beautiful, the food was great, and the weather was amazing. Emmett had learned how to surf and Rose had found her love in jet skiing.

As we all sat there eating and listening, these tiny flutters began moving across my stomach. I smiled to myself. When I knew no one was paying attention to Edward or me, I reached for his hand, moving to my stomach. He leaned over and kissed me. "I feel that." He whispered.

Finally supper was over. Everyone moved into the living room. "We'll be right there." I said pushing Edward into the kitchen.

He placed both of his hands on my stomach and began kissing me. "That feels amazing." He whispered gently rubbing where the baby was moving. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him passionately. As the kiss heated up, he pushed be against the counter, my stomach tightened up causing me to bite his tongue.

"Damn, Bella that hurt!"

"Oh my God Edward, I am so sorry." I said rubbing my stomach trying to get the feeling to go away.

"Honey, are you OK?" He asked staring from my hands to my face.

"I'm fine honestly. Your child kicked me really hard, it startled me that's all." I insisted, hoping he would believe me.

"Are you sure?" He asked studying my face.

"Yes." I insisted. He stared at me unconvinced for a minute.

"Lets go tell the other." I whispered.

"I guess we should." He said calming a little.

Edward and I sat down on the couch facing every one. "We have some news we would like to share with Emmett and Rosalie." Edward said.

"Whats up?" Rose asked.

"You're going to be an aunt and uncle, I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh my God!" Rose squealed running over and hugging me. We looked over and saw Emmett and Edward leading outside. Emmett looked pissed. Jasper and Carlisle followed them out.

(Edward)  
"Seriously man! You are too damned young to be parents! What the hell were you thinking?" Emmett yelled.

"You really want to go there!" I screamed

"Guys stop. Lets please talk about this calmly." Jasper said.

"Shut up and stay out of it." I said to him.

"Bring it on Edward. What is it? You think you are ready to be a parent? With everything she has been through, you knock her up!" Emmett yelled, his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Don't even go there about being too young. You and Rose were 15 when you started having sex!" I yelled back at him.

Dad's mouth dropped. "15! Emmett, what the hell?" He yelled.

"At least, I was responsible and didn't get her pregnant." Emmett insisted. Dad shut his mouth, he hated fighting with us.

"Come on Edward, don't you know what a condom is? Even I was smart enough to know what a condom was."

"Just stay out of it." I screamed.

"I can't this is my family too."

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it!" I yelled.

"Why? Because I am not jumping up and down for joy because your dumb ass knocked up your 17 year old girlfriend. You have just ruined your life as well as hers." Emmett yelled.

I knew I was a dumb ass. I had been kicking myself since the dance when she told me she was pregnant. She wasn't ready to be a mom, anymore than I was ready to be a dad.

Dad and Jasper stood there not quite sure what to do.

Finally dad stepped up. "Emmett, you need to calm down or leave." Dad ordered.

"What are you seriously going to tell me you are happy about this?" Emmett asked.

"No, I wasn't happy about it in the beginning, but what's done is done. They have chosen this life and they will have to deal with it as it comes, but Emmett you need to calm down, you are way out of line." Dad said calmly.

Emmett stood there with his mouth open speechless. "I can not believe this!" He said after awhile.

"What, you want me to go in there and tell her, that because I was a dumb ass and knocked her up, she should go have an abortion?" I said cringing at that word.

(Bella)  
Esme and Alice had gone into the kitchen to clean up giving Rose and I some alone time. I was sitting back on the couch. "How far along are you?" She asked.

"17 weeks." I replied.

"When did you find out?" "The day we went for our final fitting. I had been wondering for awhile, and broke down and told Esme I needed a pregnancy test." I said praying the cramping in my stomach would go away.

"Are you showing yet?" She asked.

I pulled my shirt up. "This is the only outfit that hides it, Alice keeps threatening that she is going to throw it away." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Wow." She said gently touching my stomach.

We could hear everything they were fighting about out side. I was definitely trying to ignore them, but after hearing what Emmett was saying, I could tell Rose was getting aggravated with them. I had, had enough, when I heard one of them mention abortion

. I got up and stormed out of the house, Rose was right behind me.

"Guys stop!" I screamed. "Bella honey, go on in the house. Everything is fine." Edward said. "To hell it is! This is bullshit! Stop fight..." A sharp pain hit my stomach causing me to double over.


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 19

"Oh Jesus Bella!" Edward said running over to me.

"Edward get her inside to the couch." Carlisle ordered.

"I hurt." I whispered as he picked me up.

"It's going to be OK." He whispered.

(Emmett)  
"Oh God! I should have just shut my mouth." I said to my wife.

"Yes Emmett, I am sorry to say you should have! Bella and I heard everything you said!" She yelled at me.

"I am so sorry, I was just in shock." I said.

"I don't think that means a damn thing to them right now, but not only do you owe Edward an apology, you owe Bella one too. "Maybe she has been thru a lot, but Emmett, that's not going to matter, in 6 months there is going to be a baby and regardless of how you feel about it, I fully intend to support them."

I sat down on the porch feeling like shit.

(Edward)  
I got Bella on the couch. "How do you feel honey?" I asked her as dad came over to us.

"My stomach hurts."She cried.

"How long has it been hurting?" Dad asked her.

"I wasn't feeling well after school, I thought it was something like morning sickness, the cramping started just a little bit before Emmett and Rose got here." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I asked her.

"I didn't want you all to worry."

"Honey, this was something we needed to know." Dad said. She started to cry. He smiled at her gently.

"I am going to get my bag, I will be right back." Dad said.

"What's going on?" Mom asked as her and Alice came in. I didn't know how they had missed the whole fight, although maybe they decided to stay out of it.

"Her stomach has been hurting." I answered her.

"Alice, go on outside." Mom ordered coming over to sit at Bella's feet. Alice nodded and headed outside with everyone else. Dad was right back.

"Bella, have you had any spotting or bleeding?" Dad asked.

She shook her head no.

"I am going to listen for a heart beat." He said glancing over at mom who was looking worried.

Bella winced in pain again. I held her hand gently, reassuring her that everything was going to be OK. I watched dad work over Bella quickly. He had his stethoscope moving over her stomach.

He let out a sigh of relief. "I found it, your baby has a very strong heartbeat. What you are experiencing right now are false contractions. Its not something to really worry about, but we need to keep an eye on them." Dad said. Bella and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But honestly Bella, anytime you experience pain or feel weird, you need to let us know." Mom scolded her.

"I know I am sorry." Bella whispered.

"Now, you need to keep calm and Edward, you need remain calm to keep her calm. Stress is not good for you Bella." Dad said in a doctor tone.

He stood up "I'm going to tell everyone you are OK." He said walking outside. Bella was laying there quietly rubbing her stomach.

"Esme come here and give me your hand." Bella said. She walked towards her. Bella took her hand and gently placed it on her stomach.

"It's so unreal isn't it?" She asked Bella. A tear slipped down her face.

"It's really weird, it's like now that I can feel it moving around, I guess it makes it believable." She replied.

"Hey, can I talk to you and Bella alone please?" Emmett asked sticking his head in the door. I immediately felt her stiffen. He had really hurt her and that was not acceptable. I looked down at Bella.

"Yah let him talk." She whispered.

He sat down in front of us. "Edward man, I am sorry. I was shocked at the thought of my little brother being a dad. Edward, I am so sorry." He said.

I sat there for a moment. "Emmett I forgive you, but you hurt Bella and that will never happen again. You have no clue what she has been through and how hard this has been for her. She was so excited about telling you guys tonight." I stated glancing over at Bella who was rubbing her stomach.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yah, the pains are starting to go away." She said yawning.

"And Bella, I want to apologize to you. I was way out of line. And I am sorry for everything I said. Will you please forgive me?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I will forgive you, but what you said hurt. I know I am not ready to be a mom, but I would never have an abortion." She said.

"Bella, I didn't mean that to sound like that's what I wanted. I tell you, you are the bravest person I know. If anyone can do this you can." He said hugging her.

Not long after Emmett apologized Bella fell asleep in my arms on the couch. Everyone left around 11:00pm. We were thankful that things calmed down as fast as they had.


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 20

The weeks were flying by. Nobody at school had seemed to notice Bella was pregnant yet, however she was now at 20 weeks and her stomach was defiantly getting bigger.

The beginning of the morning went really normal. But by lunchtime things went to hell quickly. I was headed to the lunchroom when Alice came running to me. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She is in the bathroom, apparently she heard Amber and Misty talking about her. She is really upset."

"Dammit!" I said following her back to the bathroom..Minutes later Alice and Bella came out of the bathroom. Bella had tears streaming down her face. I pulled Bella too me and held her closely.

"It's OK sweetheart." I whispered. I sent Alice off to go find Jasper.

"They were saying that I am a nasty whore for getting pregnant and that I didn't know who the father was, that I was just trying to trap you into taking care of me and you were only with me out of sympathy." She sobbed.

"Bella, who is the father of this baby?" I asked placing my hand on her stomach.

She looked at me like I had a fourth eye. "You are." She said defensively.

"And how many guys have you been with?"

"Just you." She sniffled.

"Bella honey, you know the truth, I know it hurts and I am sorry, but those bitches don't know anything. I love you more than anything." I said kissing her forehead.

Finally I was able to get her to calm down enough to get her something to eat. People were defiantly staring at her. Alice and Jasper had also joined us in the food line. Bella stood there with her head down hiding behind Jasper and myself.

"Bella, you have no reason to hide in shame. Hold your head up high, you have been thru a lot and have come out on top. Do not let them get you down." Jasper said.

Bella nodded as we took our food over to the table and sat down.

"When are you going to find out if I get a niece or nephew?" Alice asked obviously trying to distract Bella.

"We can find out next Thursday." I replied. Alice squealed making us all jump.

"How was your day?" Mom asked when we got home.

"It sucked!" Bella said stomping up the stairs.

"What happen?" Mom asked me.

"Those bitches at school were calling her awful names. I have tried talking to her, but she isn't listening, she is threatening to quit school."

"Stay here, I'm going to talk to her." Mom said.

(Esme)  
I found Bella on Edward s bed sobbing. I sat next to her and gently rubbed her back. "Esme, just leave me alone!" She cried.

"Honey, I can't, I am worried about you." I said gently. She didn't respond.

"Bella, I am sorry people have been so mean. I wish I could make it stop, but they are going to continue until this is old news, and in the next couple weeks, it will stop. Quitting school isn't going to help honey. I am sorry, if I thought quitting school would help, I would allow it, but it wont, it will make things that much harder. Those girls are stupid. They will never know what you have been thru and God, I hope they never do, but you are a survivor. You can and you will get thru this." I said.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" She yelled.

"Because they are jealous that you have Edward. Those girls have been with almost all the guys in that school, minus Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Edward is the one they want and you have him and you are having his baby."

I smiled. A small smile spread across her face. "Fuck those whores." Was all she said.

Later on Bella came downstairs and helped me with supper. Edward had come in to the kitchen and sat there staring at her. "What are you looking at?" Bella asked him.

"You are just so sexy." He replied. She went over and kissed him.

"Ok kids, mom in the room." I exclaimed. Bella blushed.

"I so hope, you baby has your blush." I said to them.

"I agree." Edward replied. Carlisle came home for supper. Alice was over with Rose and Emmett and probably Jasper. Leaving just the 4 of us.

"Edward, I got you a job at the hospital working 4-7p stocking my office and filing paper work." He said.

"When can I start?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow, it's a mindless job and kind of boring, but I will pay you $12 an hour." He replied.

Edward looked down to Bella, and she nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 21

(Bella)  
It was the day of the ultrasound, which was scheduled for 4:30pm. Edward and I weren't sure if we wanted to know what the baby was or if it should be a surprise. Edward had been working for over a week and really liked his job. He loved working in the hospital setting.

After school Edward and I drove over to the hospital. "I cant believe how fast this is going." He stated.

"I know, it seems like yesterday, I found out I was pregnant."

"Why did you tell mom first?" He asked out of the blue.

"I was scared, I didn't know how you would react, she seemed safe." I said.

"I'm glad she was there for you." He said pulling into the parked the car, came around and opened the door. "Thank you sir." I giggled. I still turned red around him.

We headed up to the 2nd floor and towards dad's office. He seemed very popular with the hospital staff as they kept stopping to talk to us.

"Anne, this is my fiancee Bella. Bella, this is Anne. She is the mother too all the new nurses around." Edward said introducing me to an older nurse. She shook my hand.

"Bella I am so glad to finally meet you. All Carlisle talks about is his grandchild that is on the way. Then Edward starts working here and all he does is brag on you. He thinks the world of you." Anne said to me.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." I said blushing.

"When you have your little one, you must bring them by. I cant wait to meet the newest Cullen member."

"I will make sure that happens." I said.

"Congratulations to both of you." She said and walked away.

"She seems nice." I replied.

"She is, her husband died last year, so she has been kind of lonely." Edward replied putting his arm around me.

"You my dear have to promise to live forever and never leave me." I said. He laughed and kissed my head.

"I will try, however I heard the only immortals around are vampires. I'm not sure I qualify, or your scent would be too much to resist." He said leaning his head in and nibbling my neck.

"Very mature Edward, turn me on where you work."

We walked into Carlisle's office to find Esme sitting on his desk. They were kissing and in a very compromising position.

"Sorry mom and dad." Edward said. They hadn't noticed us there until Edward spoke. Esme jumped off the desk, pulling her shirt over her shoulders, while Carlisle turned to fix his pants.

Edward and I shut the door. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him. "Um honey, my parents turn you on?" He asked.

"No, not really, but I hope one day that will be us." I replied kissing him.

"I'll tell you one thing, I will never look at that desk the same way again." He laughed.

"Hey kids, ready to check in for your appointment?" Carlisle asked walking out of the office with a very embarrassed Esme behind him.

"Yep. Lets go." I said smiling at Esme. She blushed. I couldn't help but laughing at her.

Edward signed me in as I went over to sit next to Esme. She couldn't look at me. I put my arm around her. "I am glad you guys are still in love. I hope that's Edward and I." I whispered.

"I hope so to." She replied.

"I honestly have never seen two more effectionate people in my life."

"Usually he locks the door." My mouth dropped and she grinned.

Edward plopped down next to me. "Do you want to find out today?" I asked.

"It would be fun to be surprised, but I don't know." He replied.

"They can write it on paper and give it to you to take home and decide." Carlisle said. Edward and I agreed that would be best. Esme looked a little disappointed, she was really excited. But she didn't say much.

"Swan" the nurse called. Edward helped me up and we followed her down the hall and into a small room. I got up on the table and leaned back. Edward stood next to me holding my hand.

The baby began moving around. Esme put her hand on my stomach. "Oh Carlisle! You have to feel this!" She squealed in excitement.

"Can I Bella?" He asked. I nodded. Carlisle placed his hand on my stomach. "That's my grandchild." He said smiling. Edward leaned over and kissed me.

The ultrasound tech came in. "How have you been feeling Bella?" She asked me.

"Pretty good, the baby has been moving around a lot." I answered.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked.

"Um, can you write it down for us?" Edward asked. She smiled and nodded.

She squirted some blue jelly on my stomach and began moving the wand around. "You baby has a very strong heartbeat and is looking great, still kind of small, but nothing to worry about." She said.

I glanced up at Edward, he was so excited to be a dad.

"Ok, now I am going to turn the screen to see what this baby is going to be." Edward squeezed my hand. She quickly printed something off and sealed it into an envelope then handed it to Edward.

"Thank you." He said smiling. She turned the screen back, to see our baby s profile.

"Oh look, its sucking its thumb." Carlisle was about to bounce thru the roof.

"This baby is so cute!" Esme squealed.

"Calm down Alice." I laughed.

Edward stood next to me holding the envelope. I knew deep down, he wouldn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl.


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT or anyone else famous

Chapter 23

The next day was a teachers work day. Edward decided to put in a few extra hours at his dad's office. So I went over to Rosalie and Emmett s apartment with Alice. Emmett was at college, so it was just a girl's day.

We decided to go shopping. I was actually a little excited to spend some time with them. I hadn't seem much of Rose since the wedding, and Alice was always busy with Jasper,so if it meant shopping, I would be ok with it. We were walking around the baby store looking at clothes.

"I can't believe you didn't find out the sex." Alice pouted.

"I'm sorry." I laughed at her.

"Why didn't you?" Rose asked.

"Honestly, I really don't know." I replied.

"Baby, your parents are insane! But don't worry, Auntie Alice will be here to protect you." Alice exclaimed putting her hand on my stomach. The baby kicked her hand. Rose and I doubled over laughing at the expression on her face.

"Can I feel?" Rose asked. I took her hand and placed it on my stomach.

"This has to be a boy, as hard as it's kicking." Rose said.

"I think a girl, I can't picture them with a boy." Alice said.

"Either way, we will be happy." I said...

I was glad to finally be feeling better. I hadn't had anymore false contractions in awhile and was thankful for that. They hurt, I could't imagine what real contractions would be like. I shoved that thought out of my head. For right now, I was with my sisters and having fun.

The three of us walked around some more, Christmas was only 3 weeks away. I had most of my shopping done and was ready to leave the mall.

That night the guys joined us. They had brought home pizza and tons of breadsticks. We sat around the table after supper playing poker for M&Ms and talking. Rose had invited all of us to spend the night.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Jasper asked us.

"Not yet." Edward replied.

"I think you should name it Vin Diesel if it s a boy and if it's a girl Beyonce Rose." Emmett said.

"Vin Diesel Cullen or Beyonce Rose Cullen." I said.

"Emmett you are insane." Edward laughed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Those are the last names we would consider." I said to him.

Rose had blown up two air mattresses for us to sleep on. One for Jasper and Alice and one for Edward and me.

We all went to bed around 2:30 am. Edward and I laid there for quite awhile as our baby kicked and moved around. Finally the baby calmed down, I curled into Edward and kissed him. He smiled at me, "Make love to me." He whispered.

"No Edward, Alice and Jasper are right there, I could reach over and touch them, they are so close." I whispered back. He put his hand up my shirt and began rubbing my nipples .

"Edward." I gasped quietly.

"Shh Bella." He put his hand between my legs and started rubbing. My breathing hitched. He slid my panties off and climbed on top of me. He thrust into me kissing me to keep me from moaning loudly. All too soon he collapsed next to me. I smiled and kissed him. It really was a thrill to make love to him with Alice and Jasper next to us.

"Are you two done now so we can go to bed?" Jasper asked.

"Yes good night." Edward laughed.

"Shit! I thought you were asleep." I groaned.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when there are two people next to you making noises." Alice complained.

"Lets give them a taste of their own medicine." Jasper laughed.

Suddenly Alice gasped. "Oh God Jasper, your fingers..."

I wanted to strangle both of them. I couldn't believe they were knowingly doing this with us right next to them.

"OK seriously, the four of you really need to go to sleep and stop fucking around." Emmett yelled.

I curled back into Edward and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 23

The night before Christmas, I walked over to the dresser to get my pajamas out. I looked on top of the dresser and noticed that the envelope from the ultrasound was gone.

"Edward have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" He asked me.

"The envelope from the ultrasound." I replied irritated.

"No, I haven t." He replied. I could tell by looking at him he wasn't being truthful.

"Are you serious?"

"Bella, why would I lie to you?" He asked looking hurt.

"Oh my God! You looked didn't you!" I accused him.

"Dammit Bella, Don't assume I am lying or know something that you don't." He yelled turning and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

"Well screw you too!" I yelled.

This had been one of our first major arguments. I didn't like the fact that he walked out and slammed the door. I shouldn't have accused him, but he was the only other one that new that envelope was there. I knew it didn't just get up and walk away. He had to have done something with it.

(Edward)  
Bella was really pissed off at me. I did take the envelope, the truth was I was dying to know whether we were having a boy or a girl. I hadn't looked yet though, but I had something very special planned for her tomorrow.

I walked down stairs and found my parents in their room making lists for all the food mom was making for tomorrow.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Dad said. I walked in and sat down on the side of the bed.

"What s wrong?" Mom asked.

"Bella is very upset with me, she noticed the envelope was gone. She asked if I knew anything about it, but of course told her no. She accused me of lying to her." I said.

"Well she will find out tomorrow, and you know she will feel badly." Dad said.

"What can I do though?" I asked.

"Don't talk to her about it, you'll either give it away or make her more angry." Mom said. I sighed.

I got up and walked into the living room. Bella was laying on the couch watching TV. I walked over and sat with her. "I'm sorry I screamed at you." She said.

"I forgive you." I replied. I pulled her feet into my lap and began rubbing them. I was so excited about Christmas. It was going to be a lot of fun. I had the best gift ever for Bella.

Around 10:00pm she stretched. "I am going to bed are you going to join me?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's kind of early isn't it?" I asked.

"I don't feel good." She said. I got up and pulled her up with me.

"What doesn't feel good?" I asked.

"It's nothing major, I still get nauseous once in awhile." She replied. She did look kind of pale.

We got into bed and she pulled me to her.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I smiled.

"I love you too Isabella Swan." She wrapped her arms around my neck and fell asleep. I laid there for along time that night watching her sleep. She was my angel.


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 25

"Morning Edward." I woke up to Bella on top of me. She leaned down and kissed me.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." I said kissing her back. I moved my hand over her breast and began massaging it.

She smiled shaking her head. "I'm hungry lets go downstairs." She whispered.

I got up and realize she was dressed in a red and black dress with black leggings. She looked gorgeous. I stood up and grabbed her around the waist. I kissed her long and hard. The dress needed to go, but there wasn't time, she was hungry and a hungry pregnant woman isn't a good combination.

Mom and Alice were downstairs finishing up breakfast. "Merry Christmas." I said to them.

Mom came over and hugged me. "Merry Christmas daddy." I almost got choked up. It was still weird to be considered a dad.

"Next year there will be a kid around." Alice said jumping up and down.

I made a plate for Bella and myself and sat down to eat.

Rose and Emmett got there around 1:00pm. We were going to eat Christmas dinner together. We sat down around the tree to open presents. "I want to go first. Bella was mad, and I want to make it up to her." Edward said handing me a box. I looked at him confused.

"Just open it." He said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme jumping around in her skin like Alice does.

(Bella)  
I tore off the paper and opened the box. There inside was another small box and an envelope. I opened the little box. Inside was a ring that had mine and Edward s birth stone and a birth stone in the middle that represented the baby. I about cried. I picked up the envelope and opened it.  
Inside that was a letter.

"I couldn't wait and thought this was be perfect." It was Edward's writing.

Inside that letter was the envelope. "You did take it." I said.

"Yes beautiful I did. Now please open it." He said smiling.

I opened it up. There was the ultrasound picture that said: "IT'S A BOY!" I read it quietly as I burst into tears and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Are you going to share the new with us or keep it to yourself?" Edward asked. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was pure excitment. I placed his hand on my stomach, where our son was kicking.

"Alright Bella, what is it?" Emmett asked jumping up and down next to Alice.

It's a boy!" I cried.

"Oh my God! I can't wait to be have a nephew!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down. We were laughing at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Esme, she had tears in her eyes and he was smiling from ear to ear. We were having a boy! I couldn't believe it.

"Edward, I am so sorry I flipped out on you last night." I said.

He smiled, "Honey, I couldn't believe you hadn't noticed it sooner. It's been gone for days." He laughed.

"So did anyone else know about this?" I asked.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, I helped him plan the whole thing." He said.

"Now you need to figure out a name for my grandson." Esme said.

"Well, knowing it's a boy will make it a little bit easier." I replied.

Everyone was so excited to know we were having a boy.

Opening presents took forever. I was tired, but having a blast. I couldn't remember ever being happier. It was nice to be in such a happy family. I was very thankful to know my son would never have to put up with the hell that I did growing up. I glanced up at Edward, he was staring down at me smiling.

After supper the exhaustion had really taken a toll on me. I had gotten up to help Esme clean, but I knew I wasn't going to make it. "Honey, go lay down." Esme said.

"Are you sure, it's a mess in here." I said.

"You look exhausted, go rest, I will have Alice and Rosalie help me." She said. I knew better than to argue with Esme.

"Go." She insisted. I hugged her.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"You are so welcome. Now go rest!" She ordered.

I went into the living room, the guys were watching a football game. I sat down against Edward and yawned. He wrapped his arm around us and leaned us back against the couch. I yawned again snuggling into him. He placed his hand on my stomach.

"Has he been moving around a lot?" Dad asked.

"He does some, but moves the most when Edward is around." I replied.

Emmett came over and placed his hand on my stomach. "This is your uncle Emmett. We are going to hang out and I get to teach you about sports, girls, cars, and more girls." He said smiling.

"You are not teaching my son anything that has to do with girls." I winced.

"Bella, you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yah I think so. I am just cramping again?" I replied silently worrying if some thing was going wrong.

"Dad is this normal?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it's actually quite common and usually stops on its own, but if they get too close together, then let me know." Dad replied. I breathed a sigh of relief.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 25

The weeks were going slowly. School was getting a bit better. The rumors stopped, but the stares continued. I was glad to be close to graduating. And our son was due in April. I was excited and scared all in one. Alice had begged to decorate the baby s room. I had given up my room for the baby and was now sharing a room with Edward. We agreed to let her decorate as long as she allowed Esme and Rose to help her.

(Edward)  
Bella was 6 weeks from her due date. She was hanging in at school. Despite have false contractions several time a week. Dad was insistent she was fine and her doctor was agreeing with him. However two different times her contractions became so strong at school, I took her home. There was one time in particular that she started having contractions during lunch, that we took her straight to the hospital.

_(Flashback) _

_My class before lunch had run late, I ran down to the lunch room to find Bella, Alice, and Jasper already eating. I quickly grabbed my lunch, then went and sat down with my family. Bella was very quiet and looking pale. I noticed she wasn't eating much, basically just picking at her lunch. _

_"Are you really not hungry?" Alice asked her._

_"I'm not sure what's wrong." She whispered laying her head down on the table. I was starting to worry about her. _

_"Um Alice, can you come with me to the bathroom?" She asked weakly._

_"Sure. Come on lets go." Alice said looking nervous._

_Alice helped Bella to the bathroom. "You think she's ok?" Jasper asked._

_"I don't know, but I should go wait for them." I replied._

_Jasper and I walked to the bathroom and waited outside. I wasn't sure what was wrong, other than she wasn't feeling well. "I think I am going to take her home." I said to Jasper._

_"Probably a good idea." He replied._

_Alice and Bella appeared outside of the bathroom door. Bella was sweating and holding her stomach. "I think it's time." She whispered. _

_"Alice and I will go get the car and meet you two out front." Jasper said taking Alice and running._

_"Oh God Edward, this is really bad." She cried. _

_I wrapped my arms around her and helped her out the door. "It's going to be ok. As soon as we get in the car, I will call dad." I said. __She paused, gasping for breath. I placed my hand on her stomach, I was hoping we would make it to the hospital._

_I got Bella in the back of car and held her. "Just breathe." I said to her. She had a death grip on my hand._

_"Hurry." She yelled at Jasper. _

_"I'm going as fast as I can." He assured her. _

_"I think your son is trying to kill me." She cried._

_I got a hold of dad, he was going to have her doctor meet us upstairs and have her checked out. _

_We finally got to the hospital. They hooked Bella up to the monitors and we got to sit there and wait. Alice and Jasper were in and out. Mom came up to sit and wait it out with us. After two hours, her contractions stopped and they sent her home. _

_(End Flashback)_

That Saturday, mom, Alice and Rose were painting the baby's room. Dad, Bella and I went to the baby store to buy the baby furniture. Dad was playing the expectant grandpa card well, he seemed very excited. And seemed to really enjoy getting to be part of buying the baby stuff with us.

"I can't believe there is only 6 weeks left until he gets here." Bella said as we walked thru the crib section.

I rubbed her stomach, "this little guy needs a name."

She sighed. "I know he does."

"Well, you could name him after his grandpa." Dad said smiling. Bella laughed.

Mom and dad had offered to buy half the baby items including the crib. Bella fell in love with a light wooden one with an attached changing table. I picked him out a crib set with bears on it. Dad was walking around looking at baby toys. Bella began giggling, "Your dad is worse than a kid on Christmas."

I looked down at Bella, she was glowing. She looked absolutely beautiful. I fell more in love with her every day. Dad had gone around the corner. Suddenly I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I walked around and turned to face her. "What?" She asked. I leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. She put her arms around my neck and the kissing started. I pulled her to me and ran my hands up and down her back.

Dad came around the corner to see what we were doing and cleared his throat. "OK you guys, you know that's what got you into this position." He said. Bella blushed burying her face in my chest.

"We will finish this tonight." I whispered. She smiled and nodded. After $600 we headed home with dad's truck loaded with tons of baby stuff.

"Bella, I know this will be hard on you, but I am taking Edward away from you for the rest of the afternoon so we can get the furniture put together." He explained jokingly . She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, I guess Rose and Alice will figure out some way to torture me."

"Maybe she will dress you up." I joked. She rolled her eyes. Dad pulled up to the house and everyone helped unload the truck.

(Bella)  
I could tell to look at Alice and Rosalie they had something planned and it scared me. Alice was scary, but the two of them together was horrifying.

"Come on Bella, lets go." Esme said putting her arm around me and leading me towards Alice and Rose, who were already by the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Out." Alice and Rose exclaimed. I got in the front next to Esme, while Alice and Rose sat behind us.

Once Esme had pulled out of the driveway, she turned to me. "We are going to get manicures and pedicures." She said.

"Fun." I replied. They laughed at me. The manicure and pedicure actually felt really good. My feet had been swollen all day and it helped relieve the pressure.

We were all getting hungry, so we headed over to a little Italian restaurant. I didn't realize how hungry I was until we got there. Suddenly I had a huge craving for bread sticks.

"Are you excited about having the baby?" Rose asked me.

"Labor scares me." I replied as we sat down in the booth.

"Who is going to be in there with you?" Alice asked.

"I don t know. I am not sure how all that works." I answered.

"Usually they let the dad and one other person into the room." Esme replied.

"Edward better be in there with me. He did this to me." I said pointing to my stomach.

"He will be there." Esme assured me. We ordered our food and sat quietly talking.

"So Rose, do we get a grand baby from you anytime soon?" Esme asked.

"We plan on trying in another year or so." She replied shifting uncomfortably.

Alice and I pretended to pout.

"I wanted to be an aunt." I joked.

Rose turned to Alice, "What about you?" Rose asked her. Alice glared at Rose.

"Um, not right now. I mean I thought I was last month, but I wasn't." She sighed. Esme choked on her drink.

"Sorry Alice, I thought everyone knew." Rose whispered

Alice shook her head no.

"Alice!" Mom exclaimed.

"I know, I am sorry mom. We are always careful, I don t know what happened." Alice replied.

Esme just shook her head. We ate quietly for the rest of the meal. I could tell Rose felt bad for telling on Alice.

We got home to find the guys playing baseball. The girls ran to join the them. I looked over at Esme, she had been quiet the whole way home.

"Did you know about Alice?" Esme asked after awhile.

"I swear to God no." I said.

"It's not that I am opposed to grand kids, or that I am not excited about this one, its just I really wish you guys could have been a little older or been more careful." She whispered.

"Esme, I'm sorry." I said.

"I know Bella, its ok, this isn't about you, its about me knowing it could be a hard road for you guys." I reached over and hugged her.

I waddled over to Edward and hugged him. "Did you have fun?" He asked me.

"I did. Your mom knows how to reign in Alice and Rose." I laughed.

"Well I am glad you made it back in one piece." He replied. I kissed him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice crying in Jasper's arms and mom walking toward them. "What's going on?" He asked.

"During lunch, we asked Rose if her and Emmett were planning on kids anytime soon. She said they are going to wait, but turned the conversation on Alice. I guess she thought she was pregnant last month, but wasn't. Anyway, mom wasn't too happy with Alice." I explained.

(Esme)  
Something had really upset Alice, and I knew I needed to talk to her.

"What s going on?" I asked walking over to them.

"Lets go inside." Jasper suggested.

We sat around the kitchen table. "Mom I don't want you to be mad at me." Alice cried.

"I'm not mad, it's just you guys all seem so eager to grow up so fast." I replied.

Alice laughed quietly.

"I guess we are growing up fast, I mean we graduate soon and you will be a grandmother in 6weeks." She giggled.

I shook my head and sighed. "That baby isn't going to wait for the whole 6 weeks." I said.

"What? How do you know?" Alice asked.

"Mothers intuition." I smiled.

(Edward)  
I couldn't wait to show Bella our son's room. My mom and sisters had done a great job on the painting. Bella would really love it. My dad, brother's and I did a pretty good job putting the furniture together.

There had been minor cussing involved, when Jasper hit Emmett's finger with a hammer while putting the changing table together. Dad rolled his eyes, I think I heard his say something about boys!

"We got the room done, come look." I whispered in her ear.

"Seriously, its all done?"

"Sure it is. Now all it needs is that baby." I said.

She smiled as we headed up the stairs and to the room.

"Oh Edward, it's so beautiful." She gasped as I opened up the door.

"I knew you would like it." I whispered kissing her neck.

The room was blue with teddy bear baseball wall clings hanging. She walked over and sat in the rocking chair looking around the room gently rubbing her stomach. "What?" I asked her.

"It just seems unreal that there will be a baby here in soon." She replied.

"Bella, I can't wait to see him." I replied pulling her gently out of the chair and holding her close.

"I am so scared." She whispered.

"What are you scared about?" I asked her.

"Being a mom." She whispered starting to cry.

"Honey, things will be ok. You aren't going to be alone." I promised her.

"Its not that, I don't want my son growing up in the same hell I did."

I pulled away and looked at her. "Bella, that's not going to happen." I assured her.

"I don't want to be like she was."

"Bella, I will never allow the things that happened to you, happened to him. I swear to you." I said holding her as she cried.


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 26

(Carlisle)  
Today at the hospital was slow. I didn't have a lot of patients and a minimal amount of paperwork. Edward had brought Bella into the office today for a check up. She had been up all night having pretty strong contractions. They weren't regular, but defiantly getting stronger. I recommended that Edward bring her in and get her checked. Her doctor reassured them that everything was fine and she still had 3 weeks left. We were all getting excited to have a new member joining our family.

"Dr. Cullen, there is a gentleman here to see you." Nurse Anne said sticking her head into my office.

"That was odd, I wasn't expecting anyone. Ok, send him in." I replied.

A man walked in, I had never seen him before. "Dr. Cullen, it's nice to meet you. I am Charlie Swan." He said shaking my hand.

Oh my God, this was Bella's dad. I took a deep breath. "How can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, I just moved back into the area and found out that my daughter was living with your family." He said.

"Hmm, you daughter." I said gritting my teeth.

I knew for this to go well, I need to cool off. It took me a minute to calm myself. "Charlie, where have you been since she was 5?" I asked struggling to maintain a professional attitude.

"Dr. Cullen, my life has been sort of complicated." He replied.

I cut him off. I couldn't listen to his excuses after watching what Bella had been thru.

"Where the hell were you when she was being beaten, when her mother was shot and killed in front of her, or when she swallowed a bottle of pills to ease her pain?" I yelled.

His mouth dropped. "Pills?" He whispered.

"Yes, after she watched a murder suicide happen infront of her, she tried to end her own life." I was past angry.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"I don't know if right now is a good time, she has a lot of stuff going on in her life." I tried to explain.

"And who the hell are you in all of this?" He yelled.

"Bella has been friends with my kids for years, my wife and I took her in after her mother was killed. She has been with us ever since." I replied.

"Please, I really want to see her." He said.

I hesitated. "Ok, against my better judgement, come over tonight around 7pm. That will give me a chance to warn Bella that you are coming."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." He said. I gave him the address and he left.

I went home to find Bella asleep on the couch. I suddenly became scared. What if she decided she wanted a life with him in it? What if she left us to go live with him? I knew deep down she wasn't my child, but there were days it felt she was biologically mine. I knew it was selfish of me. She had no ties to Esme or me, just to Edward because of the baby.

I stood there quietly watching her sleep silently praying that seeing Charlie wouldn t mess her up. "Carlisle your home early. Is everything ok?" Esme asked quietly.

"We need to talk, where's Edward?" I asked.

She looked confused, "he's in the kitchen."

We walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Charlie Swan moved back into town. He stopped by today wanting to see Bella." I explained.

"What did you tell him?" Esme asked.

"I told him to come by around 7, and I needed to prepare Bella first."

"Did you tell him that she is pregnant?" Edward asked.

"No, I didn't. In someways I didn't think I had the right to tell him. That needs to come from you guys." I replied.

"What's going on?" Bella asked walking into the kitchen.

Edward walked over to her and held her. "Bella, your da...Charlie came into see me today. He's moved back to town and wants to see you." I explained gently.

"What? Is he coming over here?" She asked.

"He is coming here around 7pm." I replied.

"Why now? Why after all these years?"

"Honey, I don't know, you will have to ask him. But Bella, know that we will not leave you alone with him at any point tonight." I assured her.

She leaned into Edward. "I think I need to sit, I am not feeling good." She whispered. She had paled pretty quickly and looked as though she might pass out.

"Edward, get her into the livingroom." I ordered.

Edward curled up with Bella on the couch. She was shaking and crying hysterically. I was feeling awful. I should never have allowed Charlie to come here without asking Bella first.

(Edward)  
Bella was the most upset I had seen her since the night I found out she was being abused. I felt sorry for her. I pulled a cover over us and rubbed her arm. I didn't say anything, she needed to cry this out. Part of my was very angry with my father, however seeing the look on his face made me pity him. I knew he was kicking himself in the ass over this.

"Edward what am I going to do?" She asked softly.

"Honey, you need to stay as calm as possible. Let him talk. If you decide you want him in your life then I support that, if you decide you don't, after tonight, you never have to see him again." I answered her.

She snuggled into me, and eventually cried herself to sleep. I held her tightly, rubbing her stomach. "I love you both so much." I whispered.

(Bella)  
I woke up at 6:30 really needing to stretch. Edward was still laying there holding me. I looked up and found him staring at me. "You ok?" He asked.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." I replied. He situated us, so I could get up easier.

A few minutes later I joined everyone in the kitchen. I wasn't feeling well at all. I had this never ending back pain going on. And I just didn't feel right.

"Bella, are you ok?" Esme asked watching me closely.

"I am really not feeling right." I replied.

"What do you mean honey?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "it's probably nothing." I replied. I knew no matter how hard I tried, he would still be concerned. At that point though, even Carlisle looked concerned.

The door bell rang. I gasped suddenly very nervous. "I'll let him in." Carlisle said. I nodded grabbing a tight hold on Edward.

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

"She went over to Rose's tonight." Esme replied.

Carlisle returned a few minutes later. "He's here, lets go into the living room to talk." Carlisle said.

He could tell how nervous he was. He pulled me into a hug. "Bella, take a deep breath. If it gets ugly, I will ask him to leave." He assured me.

I took Edward's hand tightly and we followed Carlisle and Esme into the living room.


	27. Chapter 27

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 27

There standing by the door was Charlie Swan. I tucked myself into Edward's side, not sure what to do. "Breathe." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey Isabella." He said coming over to try to hug me. I stiffened against Edward.

"Why don't we have a seat and talk." Carlisle offered.

I sat down on the couch, pulling Edward down with me. I held his hand.

"How are you Isabella?" Charlie asked me.

"First off, it's Bella and second, I am 3 weeks from giving birth. I guess I am pretty good." I stated.

"Wow, your pregnant?" He asked shocked.

"Why should you be shocked, you don't know me!" I stated coldly.

"Are you the father?" He asked looking at Edward.

"Yes I am." Edward replied.

"Charlie, what are you intentions with my Bella?" Esme asked.

"She is my daughter. I want to be part of her life." He said.

"Wow, so if you're her dad, where have you been the last 13 years of her life? Because I know for me, I would never walk out on my child!" Edward said. Carlisle was trying not to laugh at his teenage son's comment.

Charlie took a deep breath to compose himself. "You all shouldn't be so quick to judge me. Renee and I weren't getting along, I cheated on her. She threw me out..."

I cut him off. "So you left me with a drunk? Why the hell didn't you come back to see me?" I asked.

"I did once, but your mom had remarried. Phil said you were finally happy. I didn't want to make it worse." He said defending himself. I just stared at him, shifting to make the pain in my stomach ease up. Edward glanced down at me.

"You OK love?"

"I think so." I replied quietly.

"Bella, I have missed you. I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Well you have found me." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, I am your father." He said.

"I really don't think running out on your child and coming back 13 years later qualifies you as a father. Esme and Carlisle are my parents." I said honestly.

"Please Bella, things are better now. I am remarried to a woman named Sue, we have two teenagers. Leah is 14 and Jacob is 12. They know about you and want you to be part of our lives." He said.

I was seriously getting pissed. "Wonderful! You have been living a wonderful brilliant life with other kids. While I was getting the shit beat out of me!" I yelled.

"I swear, I didn't know." He said. I was so angry that I didn't realize how bad my back was beginning to hurt.

"Where the hell were you when Phil shot and killed my mom and then himself in front of me? He nearly shot me too." I yelled.

"Dammit Bella, I am sorry." He said.

"Carlisle and Esme have been there for me when no one else was!" I screamed jumping up.

He looked down, "I am so sorry."

I tried to answer him, but the pain shot thru my back, causing my stomach to cramp up. I doubled over in pain. "Bella, are you OK?" Edward asked holding me.

"I hurt." I cried.

"Edward, you need to get Bella into our bedroom to lie down. Esme get her some water." Carlisle ordered.

Edward helped me into bed. These pains were defiantly getting worse. He sat on the edge of the bed rubbing my stomach.

"I am right here." He whispered. I closed my eyes praying the pain would go away.

(Carlisle)  
"Charlie, I think you need to leave. Give me your phone number. I will make sure Bella gets it and she can contact you if she wants to." I said.

"Is she going to be OK?" He asked.

"Yes, its just a lot for her to deal with right now." I replied. He gave me his number and left.

I walked into the bedroom to find Edward holding Bella whispering to her. She looked as though she had been crying.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Its these damned contractions." She sobbed gripping her stomach.

"Are you still hurting?" I asked.

"Yes, they hurt. I wouldn't be lying here holding my stomach if I wasn't." She replied breathing thru what I figured was more pain.

Esme came back with water and my bag. Bella drank some water and put her head back on the pillow. I took the bag and pulled my stethoscope out of my bag. I pressed on her stomach a bit as she gasped in pain again.

"Bella, just breathe." I said to her as Edward held her hand.

"I am going to listen to his heart beat." I told her lifting up her dress, covering her legs with a blanket.

"Bella, you are not in labor, however you need to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy." I said.

"Is my son OK?" Edward asked.

"He has a very strong heart beat." I assured him.

(Edward)  
After about 30 minutes, Bella was feeling better and wanting to go to bed.

"Bella, are you OK?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean seeing Charlie tonight?"

"God! He sure did make it all about him huh?" She commented.

"He sure did." I replied.

"I don't know what I will do." She whispered.

I nodded, "Its OK, you don't have to decide tonight." I told her.

"What we should do, is come up with a name for our son." I said.

"Well, I have been thinking, maybe we should do a family name." She said.

"What are you thinking?"

She smiled, "well, I heard you parents arguing one evening and your mom used your dad's full name. What do you think of Peter Anthony Cullen?" She said.

"I think I like it a lot." I told her.

"Lets not tell anyone until he is born." She whispered.

"Hey, little Peter Anthony. I am you daddy and I love you." I whispered rubbing her stomach.

Bella stretched up to kiss me. The kiss started out slow, but began speeding up. I was worried about hurting her, I pulled back slightly. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me back. Her hand slid down my stomach to my dick. "Bella, we shouldn't." Was all I could get out.

"Please do not make me beg." She said rubbing around my erection. I made a low throat sound.

"Did you seriously just growl?" She giggled lightly.

"Well I wouldn't want to deny an expecting woman." I said pulling her back into a kiss.

I grabbed the straps of the dress she was wearing and pulled it off of her shoulders. I leaned down and kissed her left shoulder up to her neck. I pulled the dress down further exposing her breasts. I leaned down and took her nipple into my mouth licking it. She threw her head back and pulled my hair. "Oh God Edward." I pulled the dress the rest of the way down and thru it on the floor. I leaned down and kissed her stomach.

I crawled up over her kissing her from her lips to her neck. At the same time my fingers found her clit, her breathing caught as I lightly caressed her. I rubbed from her opening to her clit and back. She was so wet, I inserted a finger then two. "Oh." She breathed. I moved my thumb to her clit, moving them together in unison.

"Don't stop, I'm cumming." Her eyes closed, her hands found the headboard. She held on as her body shook with release. I stopped, her eyes were glazed over.

"Take off your clothes." She ordered. I stood up slowly shredding my shirt. Then unbuttoning my pants painfully slow, teasing her. She grabbed the front of my jeans and pulled me closer unzipping them impatiently. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Don't tease me." She scolded. I stopped laughing, but continued to smile at her.

I stepped out of my jeans, my erection right up against her. She grabbed it and started stroking me. I closed my eyes. I felt her take me into her mouth. "God Bella, you drive me nuts." I said. I was so close to release, I stopped her. "I need to be in you." I growled. She spread her legs. I got on my knees, bringing her legs on my thighs. I held her hand as I slowly entered her. She closed her eyes. Her muscles contracting around me. I moved faster, moving my hand to her breast and the other to her clit. I wasn't going to make it much longer.

"I'm close." She moaned. I moved faster. Her body started shaking and her muscles contracted so tight around my cock that I couldnt hold back anymore. I came in her with one last hard thrust. We both went limp. I rolled onto the bed next to her breathing hard.

(Bella)  
We laid in each others arms staring at each other. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too beautiful." He replied.

"What's so funny?" I asked as Edward started laughing.

"I can feel him kicking me in the stomach." He said gently rubbing my stomach. I smiled at him.

"Good night son, go to sleep, so mommy can get some rest." He said to my stomach. I fell asleep in his arms, I always slept the best when I was in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

I DO NOW OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 28

Around 1:00am I woke up needing to go to the bathroom, I quietly and carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake Edward.

As I was heading back to bed a strong pain came from my back into my stomach causing it to cramp up. "Oh God!" I cried holding onto the dresser to support myself.

I was finally able to make it back to the bed. I sat on the side of it. "Edward, wake up." I said gently shaking him.

He rolled over grumbling. "Dammit, Edward honey. Wake up." I yelled shaking him harder.

"Wh...what?" He asked groggily.

"I think its time." I said rubbing my stomach as another pain came.

"What? How do you know?" He asked. I knew he wasn't all the way awake yet.

"I am having contractions." I said.

"Are they they same?" He asked.

"No, worse. Please get up! I need to get to the hospital!" I gasped in pain again.

"OK, calm down honey, lets get dressed and I'll get my parents up." He replied.

We dressed quickly and headed down the hall. The pain came again, I doubled over. Edward wrapped his arms around me, "just breathe sweetheart." He whispered.

"It hurts so bad." I cried.

"What's going on?" A very sleepy Alice asked coming out of her bedroom.

"Bella thinks she's in labor, I am going to go wake mom and dad up. Please stay with her." Edward said. She nodded sleepily.

(Edward)  
"Dad, Bella's having very strong, painful contractions that are very close together." I yelled shaking him.

"OK, I m up." He said sitting up.

I ran upstairs to find Alice holding up two outfits in front of Bella, who was sitting on her bed holding her stomach breathing heavily.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing? I" yelled.

"I am trying to find something to wear to the hospital." She said innocently.

"Get the fuck over yourself!" I screamed at her.

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

"I'm here honey." I said leaning down and massaging her stomach. She closed her eyes taking slow deep breaths.

"Good job honey, keep it up." I assured her.

I managed to get her down to the living room to where mom and dad were standing there dressed and ready.

Mom rushed over to the other side of Bella. "Are you ready?" She asked her.

Bella shrugged, "I have to be." She replied.

"Where is Alice?" Mom asked.

"Upstairs picking out clothes." Bella replied.

"Dear sweet Alice, get you ass down these stairs right this minute!" Mom yelled.

The whole house went silent, mom never talked like that. Bella stood there wincing in pain. Finally Alice ran down the stairs and I helped Bella out to the car.

After 10 minutes we were heading to the hospital. Bella sat between Alice and me. Bella was leaning against me breathing hard.

"You are doing great." Dad said from the front seat.

"Just hurry please." She begged.

"Honey, we are almost there." He assured her.

"OK." She cried.

"Bella are you feeling any pressure?" Dad asked her.

"No, it just feels like my stomach is going to split in two." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

Her contractions were 6 minutes apart. It was really hard to sit there and watch her in so much pain. I didn't know what to do for her. All I could do was sit there and rub her stomach. "Hey little man, be easy on your mommy." I whispered. Bella patted me on the head.

We got her to the hospital and into a room. I helped her into a gown and into bed. The nurses hooked her up to the monitors. "We need to check you." The nurse said. She nodded.

I sat on the side of the bed cupping her facing with my hands. "You are doing great." I whispered. Tears began streaming down her face.

"OK Bella, you are at 2." She nurse said finishing up. Bella nodded.

Dad came in with mom and Alice. He looked at her charts and smiled. "The baby is tolerating labor just fine and Bella, you are doing great." He said. She smiled.

"Bella, I am sorry I was such a bitch." Alice said hugging her.

"I forgive you." Bella said trying to breathe thru another contraction.

"You ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute." Bella breathed.

"Ok Bella, I have to tell you. I just paged your doctor, apparently she was called out of town on a family emergency." Dad explained.

"Who is my doctor going to be?" She cried.

"Calm down Bella, I am going to take care of you." He replied.

"Ow...Carlisle...ow...no." She said gasping for breath.

"You are doing great." I said staring into her beautiful brown eyes. She was finally able to relax.

"Alright Bella, there are no other doctors. I know this will be uncomfortable for you, but when it comes to the delivery, you will be my patient." He explained. Bella nodded nervously.

Mom and Alice had gone into the waiting room to rest. They called Emmett and Rose to tell them that Bella was in labor.

"I am going to unhook the monitors and you will be able to walk around." Dad said.

"Can I run away?" Bella asked gritting her teeth.

"Bella, I know this hurts, but seriously, you are doing amazing. I know adult women who don't handle labor as good as you do." Dad said to her.

I helped her out of bed. "Take it slow." She whispered.

"Just tell me when you need to stop." I said to her.

"Edward, I'm scared." She said as we walked down the hall.

"I am right here, you aren't going to be alone." I promised her. She leaned against the wall holding her stomach. "Just breathe." I whispered in her ear.

Tears streamed down her face. I started mentally kicking myself in the ass. We were so young. What was I thinking? Why didn't I use protection? I yelled to myself. I hated to see her in so much pain, especially pain that I caused her.

I wiped her tears away. "Edward, make it stop." She cried.

"Honey, I wish I could." I said rubbing her stomach.

"How are the parents to be?" Mom asked walking over to us.

"Not good." Bella said finally able to stand up. I could tell how worn out she was.

"Edward, go get a coffee or something. This is going to be a long wait. And you need to be able to make it." Mom said.

I looked to Bella. "I'm OK for right now, just hurry." She said.

"Ok, just please text me if you need me." I said.

"We will." Mom assured me.

(Bella)  
Esme and I walked the hall quietly. The pain came back. I gasped doubling over. "It's OK sweetheart. Just breathe." She said rubbing my back, she added the right amount of pressure to actually ease the pain.

"Esme, I think I need to go lie down." I said as the pain finally eased.

"OK, honey lets go." She said taking my hand.

I was surprised that I made back to bed without having a contraction.

I looked over at Esme, she was sitting next to me flipping thru a magazine quietly. She was smiling to herself.

"Are you excited about having a grandson?" I asked her.

"I cant tell you how excited I am. I just can't wait to see him." She replied.

"Will you stay in the room with me?" I asked her.

"Oh Bella, I would be honored." She said smiling.

I closed my eyes, trying to breathe thru a contraction. "Can I get you anything?" She asked coming over to help me breathe.

"Yah a gun." I gasped.

She laughed rubbing my stomach. "Bella, I am so proud of you. You are doing awesome." she said.

A nurse came back in. "Lets hook you back up to the monitors and check you." She said.

"Do you want me to stay?" Esme asked me.

"Yes please." I said. She smiled and held my hand as the nurse checked me.

"Well Bella, you are at 4. Would you like an epidural?" She asked.

I shook my head, "no, I want to go natural". I replied.

The nurse just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I totally support her decision." Esme said. With that the nurse walked out.

(Edward)  
I grabbed a couple of and sat in the waiting room with my brothers and sisters. They were all sitting there playing Black Jack for M&MS. "Wanna play?" Emmett asked.

"No, I just need to sit here and relax for a few minutes." I replied.

"How is she doing?" Rose asked.

"She is in so much pain, but mom is in there with her right now." I said.

"Is she still wanting to go all natural?" Alice asked. I nodded my head.

"Why are you letting her?" Jasper asked.

"Because honestly, it should be her choice. And I am supporting her." I replied.

"Well personally I am excited to meet Diesel." Emmett piped up.

"It could be awhile. Dad said she is progressing slowly." I said taking a huge gulp of my drink.

My phone buzzed, it was mom telling me that Bella was in quite a bit of pain and really needed me. "I'll keep you posted." I said running thru the doors.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically running to Bella s side. She had a death grip on the side of the bed. Mom was wiping the sweat off her face, while rubbing her arm.

Dad was standing there looking at her charts. "Her contractions are picking up." He said.

"How is the baby?" I asked.

"They are both doing great." He said.

I leaned over and kissed Bella. "I love you." She said weakly.

"As I love you." I replied.

"Can I sit up?" She asked.

"Of course." Dad said. I helped her up, so she was sitting on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Esme, go get her some ice." Dad said. Mom ran out of the room.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. Dad came around and rubbed her lower back. I stood there humming to her, which made her relax a bit.

"Here you go honey." Mom said coming in with ice chips.

"Thanks." Bella said eating some.

It was 5:00am. Her contractions were really getting strong. They were lasting about 45seconds to a minute long. I held her to me rubbing her back as she breathed thru her contractions. I was so proud of her. No matter how much pain she was in she hardly complained. I would chant over and over, "Bella, you are doing amazing, I am here, just breathe."

Dad came back in around 5:30. "We should hook you back up, and then you need to try to rest." He told her.

"I don't know if I can." She whimpered.

"Just try." He said.

She laid down in the bed, he hooked her back up, and I climbed into the bed with her holding her too me. She yawned. I knew she had to be tired. I massaged her stomach as we laid there quietly.

(Esme)

Carlisle went into his office to work on some paperwork and rest, while I went into the waiting room to check on the rest of the crowd. Emmett and Jasper were asleep. Alice and Rose were looking thru beauty magazines.

"Mom, is there a baby yet?" Alice squealed.

"No, honey not yet. Its going to be a while. She is only dilated to 4." I responded yawning.

"When can we see her?" Rose asked.

"They are both trying to rest right now. However, I don't know how much rest she will be able to get. But you can probably go back after a while." I replied laying down on the uncomfortable waiting room couch.

"Hey mom, do they have a name for him yet?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know what they are naming him, but I believe there has been a name picked." I replied.

"I figured they would keep the name from us, since they wanted the sex to be a secret." Alice said rolling her eyes. Secrets were one thing Alice hated.

Rose smiled, "Emmett's banking on Vin Diesel." We all laughed.

(Bella)  
It was nice to be close to Edward and try to rest, however the contractions were so painful, I spent most of the time clawing his arms. He never complained though. He stretched and kissed me. "Oh hell!" I gasped.

"Breathe baby breathe." He whispered.

I squeezed his hand tightly. "Thank you for being here." I breathed thru the last of it. I was really wearing down and fast. I didn't know how much longer I was going to make it.

Time was going to slow, the nurses were coming in every 30 min to check me. My contractions were a wonderful 4 min apart. But I was still progressing slowly. I was really ready to get it all over with.

Around 6:00am we let everyone come in. I hadn't really felt like having a lot of visitors, however, I knew now would probably be the best time.

"How is Diesel doing?" Emmett asked patting my stomach.

"I am not naming my son Diesel!" I said half laughing.

"He is just fine." Edward replied.

Alice had brought in Uno, and since there were so many of us, she combined two decks. I played as well as I could thru the contractions. Finally it was too much, I put my cards back into the pile and watched as everyone else played.

"Honey, are you ok?" Rose asked.

"It just really hurts." I cried. She held my hand looking kind of scared. Every once in awhile she would glance over at Emmett nervously.

Everyone was actually very supportive, even Emmett. I loved them all so much. I was so thankful to finally have such a wonderful family.

Around 9:00am, I was still only at 4. Everyone went home to get some rest. Dad went to work, and mom and Edward stayed with me.

"How much longer is this going to be?" I asked getting aggravated.

"First babies can take a while." Esme said gently patting my stomach.

"I am going to ground him as soon as he gets here." I said.

"You will forget the pain as soon as you hold him for the first time." She promised me.

"I am glad someone is getting some sleep." I said pointing over towards Edward, who was snoring in the chair next to me. He had fallen asleep still holding my hand.

Esme laughed.

"He is so cute." I said.

She nodded, "I bet this little guy will look a lot like him."

"I hope he does." I replied.

Esme and I played Yahtzee. "You know, when my kids were born, Carlisle wouldn't leave my side either." She said rolling the dice.

"I threatened Edward that if he left me I would cut him off." I laughed.

"Good job." She said.

I did my best breathing thru the pain. They were defiantly starting to get worse and lasting longer.

"What are you going to do about Charlie?" Esme asked.

I shrugged, "I really don't know. Part of me wants him in my life, but I don't know what I would do if he ran off yet again." I replied.

"Bella, you don't have to decide this minute, but whatever you decide I am here for you."

"Esme, thank you. You have been so much of a mother to me. More so than my own was." I said.

She pulled me into a hug. "And you have always been a daughter to me."

Around noon I was finally at 6. Edward stayed there with me in the bed. We flipped thru the tv channels, there wasn't much on, but we did decide on a baseball game. Esme had gone for a walk. And Carlisle had been in to check on me. He was pleased with the progress I was making. And said the baby was doing great.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose joined us again. We were all hanging around watching the ball game, talking and laughing. The girls were talking about taking me on my first shopping trip after having the baby. I growled at them. The uncles were excited about having a nephew to hang out with. Emmett was wanting to teach him how to be a man, although wouldn't tell us exactly what that meant. And Jasper was looking forward to having a little boy to teach baseball too.

Edward excused himself to go to the bathroom. "I will hurry, in the mean time take care of her." He said. I had just had a contraction, so I knew I was in the clear for another 3 minutes.

We were all sitting there, I was listening to the girls chatting and the guys arguing over the sports teams, when I very strong contraction over took me. "Oh God!" I cried.

"Breathe little sister." Emmett said holding my hand.

"I am trying!"

Alice was wiping the sweat out of my face. Rose was rubbing my legs and Jasper stood in the back, "I am going to find Edward." He said running out.

I was trying not to scream, but it hurt so bad. It finally passed. "Damn Bella!" Emmett said shaking his hand loose from my grip. I was exhausted. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

(Edward)  
Jasper came running up to me telling me that Bella was about to squeeze Emmett's hand off. I had to keep myself from laughing, We ran back to her room. Emmett was sitting on the bed rubbing his hand.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I don't know how your hand is surviving this." He said.

"Its because I love her." I replied.

I noticed Bella starting to shift uncomfortably. I walked over to her. "Just breathe baby." I whispered.

"Ow." She cried.

"What can we do?" Jasper asked.

"Hand me that rag." I said pointing over to the table. He tossed it too me. I wiped the sweat from her face.

"I am so sorry." I whispered holding her close.

I could tell to look at her that the contractions were wearing her out. However, she was dead set against an epidural. I was about to argue that with her, but I knew her and mom had this conversation quite a few different times.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her.

She nodded.

We walked the halls quietly. My brothers and sisters went to get lunch. I think they were glad they got to leave. They weren't sure how to react to her pain.

Around 3:00pm Dad and a nurse came in to check Bella. She was still at 6. Dad and the nurse excused themselves into the hall to talk It kind of bothered me, that something might be wrong.

"Alright Bella, I am going to break you water, it will defiantly speed this process up." Dad said coming back in.

"Ok, but can Esme come in?" She asked.

"Of course." I said sending mom a text.

Bella began having another contraction. Tears streamed down her face and she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. "You are doing amazing. Just breathe." Dad told her.

"It fucking hurts." She screamed.

Mom came in the room following a nurse. Dad sat on the edge of her bed. Bella blushed, she was not comfortable having him down there. Mom and I held her hands tightly.

(Bella)  
Labor was horrible! I was laying on my side gripping Edward s hand while Esme rubbed my back. My contractions were a minute apart. I was seriously considering fixing Edward myself. I didn't think I could ever go thru this again.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked coming in to check on me.

I tried to answer him, but a contraction cut me off. It was so bad I couldn't keep from screaming. The monitors started going nuts. "Bella, get on your left side now!" Carlisle ordered pushing the call button for the nurses. Esme and Edward helped me roll over.

(Edward)  
"Dad! What's wrong?" I asked starting to panic.

"Edward, you need to stay calm for Bella. The baby is in distress." Dad said.

Two nurses came running in. "Get her on oxygen and check her!" Dad ordered preparing for delivery.

"We are at 10." The nurse shouted to him.

Everything was happening so fast. "Alright Bella, your ready, lets push!" Dad ordered. Mom and I grabbed her legs. She took a deep breath and pushed.

"Harder!" Dad yelled.

"Dammit, Carlisle, I am trying!" She screamed.

"You are doing great." Mom and I assured her.

"Push again." Dad said.

"I cant, it hurts!" She cried.

"Bella, you have too. We need to get the baby out or he could die!" Dad said.

Tears streamed down Bella's face. She pushed as hard as she could.

"Bella, the head is out, don't push." She leaned her head against my shoulder crying.

"You are doing awesome, I know you are in pain." I whispered.

"Alright, Bella, lets get him here. One more push!" Dad said. She took a deep breath. All of a sudden we heard a very loud cry.

"It's a boy." Dad said holding him up. I got to cut the cord. And dad placed him on Bella s chest.

"I love you." I said to my Bella as she loved on our son. Tears were streaming down our faces.

The nurse took him to clean him up, weigh and measure him. "He is so beautiful." Bella cried. I kissed her.

The nurse brought him back over to Bella. "You should try to feed him." She said. She shot a panicked look at my mom.

"I can help." She said.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"Does he have a name?" Dad asked.

"Peter Anthony Cullen." I said.

Bella looked at him as she was beginning to nurse him. "I wanted to name him after my dad." She said.

He walked over and hugged her. "Thank you my daughter." He said.


	29. Chapter 29

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 29

(Alice)  
"How much longer?" I whined.

"Hopefully soon, I am getting tired of waiting." Emmett said.

"You all better be glad that we are waiting out here, this has to be hell on Edward." Rose said.

"I agree, she looks like hell. Knock me out when I have a baby." I said.

"I tell you, it's a good thing that guys don't have to have babies, it would kill us." Jasper said.

"I have so much more respect for women now." We turned to see Edward standing there smiling like a fool. He had been crying.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"He is here. Absolutely perfect." He said.

"Is Bella OK?" Rose asked.

"She is very tired, but doing amazing." He said.

"What's his name? How big is he?" I asked.

"His name is Peter Anthony and he was 5lbs 12oz." He replied.

"Wow bro, you're a dad can you believe it?" Emmett asked.

"I tell you that was amazing." Edward said.

"I don't want details." Jasper said shuddering. We laughed at him.

"I need to get back to Bella and Peter." Edward said.

We all hugged him and watched him walk away.

(Edward)  
After telling my family, I walked back to Bella's room. She was holding him close talking to him.

She looked up. "Come hold your son daddy." She whispered. I walked over and took him from her. He had Bella's eyes.

"Hey Peter, I am your daddy. I love you." I whispered. He opened his eyes for a brief moment and yawned. Oh God, he has Emmett's big mouth. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why is that funny?" Bella asked.

"When he yawns, he looks like Emmett." I replied.

"Poor kid, I was afraid he would get something from him." She laughed.

I walked around the room with him talking to him. I was so happy. Nothing could ruin this moment.

I went back over to the bed with Bella and sat down. I placed him back in her arms and held them both. Bella yawned. "Sleep my love." I whispered kissing her forehead. She placed her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

Peter was more adorable than I could have ever imagined. My parents had excused themselves, so we could be alone.

(Esme)  
We no more than made it to Carlisle's office, when he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. "Congratulations, grandpa." I whispered.

"Same to you grandma." I hugged him.

"Those two are amazing." I said to my husband.

"They sure are. I was in the hall and heard the nurses say that they had never seen two their age more in tuned to each other. They were impressed by how Edward responded to Bella's needs." Carlisle said.

"I was too, they have both matured so much the last few months." I said. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Carlisle needed to do some paper work. I sent Alice a text telling them to go get something to eat and they could probably see the baby later on that evening.

I couldn't believe I had just seen my grandson come into the world. That was amazing. Those nurses were right, my son and daughter were amazing. I knew they were young, but they were going to be OK.

I walked into Bella s room. Edward was sitting there with Peter while Bella slept. "Hey mom, would you like to hold your grandson?" He asked. I nodded bending over to take Peter from Edward.

"Hey Peter, I am your grandma. I love you so much." I said kissing his perfect little nose. He was so cute and tiny. Emmett was almost 10lbs at birth, but Alice and Edward were about the size of Peter.

Bella stretched and woke up. "How are you feeling?" Edward asked kissing her.

"Better than I did a few hours ago." She replied.

"You are amazing." He said.

"Thank you, but it hurt so much worse than I would have ever thought." She replied.

"It usually does, however, this little guy was so worth it." I replied stroking his tiny face.

Peter started crying. "I think he is hungry." I said to Bella. She looked scared.

"Honey what's wrong?" I asked placing Peter in her arms.

"How will I ever know what all of his cries mean?" She asked.

"You will and it wont take long." I replied. She nodded.

And besides, look, you have already caught on to nursing him. I said.

(Bella)  
I looked down and Peter, as he nursed. He was beautiful and perfect. So tiny. I was almost afraid I would break him. "He looks a lot like you." I said to Edward.

"I don't know Bell's he has your eyes." He said. I leaned over and kissed him.

Around 7:00pm that night, we let everyone come in to meet Peter. "Oh Bella, he is so cute." Alice said running over.

"If you promise not to drop him, you can hold him." I said to her.

"I promise." She said taking him. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look Jazz, he is so cute." She said.

"He is cute. A lot cuter than Edward." He said rubbing his face. Alice giggled.

"Wow Bella, you got you figure back." Emmett laughed hugging me.

Rose hit him in the head. "Don't whine when Bella wont let you hold him!" She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Ow Rose, I was just trying to be nice. Did you want me to tell her she looked tired?" Emmett asked innocently. Poor Emmett, he couldn't win.

"Alright Alice, pass him on to me." Rose said.

"Well little buddy, Auntie Rose, wants a turn to hold you." Alice whispered to him. She kissed him and passed him to Rose.

(Carlisle)  
The day was wearing on Bella. I am pretty sure she hadn't slept in about 48 hours. She hadn't complained about being tired, but I could tell by looking at her, she was about to fall asleep Alice passed Peter to Rosalie.

"Hey Peter, I am auntie Rose, you are so sweet." She cooed. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Oh Bella, he is so precious." She said blinking away her own tears.

"Thanks Rose." She replied.

Next it was Emmett's turn. "Hey little Diesel." He said winking at Bella. "I am uncle Emmett." He whispered. Suddenly Peter started crying loudly.

"Great Emmett, you broke my son." Edward said.

"Oh my God! Did I really hurt him?" Emmett asked freaking out a bit.

"No son, he's probably just hungry and wanting to eat." I explained to him.

"Um, may I ask what he eats, the child has no teeth?!?!" Emmett asked totally confused.

"Em, he eats me." Bella laughed as Edward handed Peter to Bella. She began nursing him.

Emmett turned many shades of red. "Breathe Emmett." Jasper said laughing.

I looked over at Esme. "I am so sorry, I tried to raise him better than that." She laughed. Emmett stood there looking everywhere but at Bella.

"Honey, what I am going to do with you?" Rose asked. He walked over, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the back of her neck.

"Rose, don t give up on me. I will get better, I promise." He laughed.

"You better." She said playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"I will I have almost 8 months to adjust to all of this." He replied.

We all stopped and looked at them. "We just found out a couple days ago, the doctor says I am about 6 weeks along." Rose said.

Emmett slipped his hand over her stomach. There were hugs all around. Our family was defiantly going to be expanding with babies, since Alice wasn't the type to be out done either.

(Bella)  
I was so glad to get home after 2 days in the hospital. I was still a little sore, but was feeling a lot better. When we got home Carlisle and Esme were the only ones there, as Alice was still at school. Edward was a bit grumpy since he had so to back to school the next day. But Carlisle allowed him to have a couple weeks off from work to be home at night to help me with the baby.

"Welcome home!" Esme squealed running towards us as we got out of the car. She pulled me into a hug. "I am so glad you are home. I cant wait to get the baby inside." She said grinning. I hugged her back tightly.

"You look great." She said as we all walked into the house.

"Thanks." I replied. Edward had taken Peter out of his infant carrier and followed us into the house.

"Give me my grandson." Carlisle said taking Peter from Edward.

"Welcome home little man." He said holding Peter close to him. He gave me a quick hug and went back to being all googly eyed over Peter.

"I am hungry, are you ok watching him?" I asked.

"Go eat, I've got him." He said shooing Edward and I into the kitchen.

Edward fixed us lunch and sat down with me. "Is it nice to be home?"

"You have no idea, I barely slept in that place." I replied eating.

"When you get done, go upstairs and rest." He said. We finished our lunch and I walked over wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Go rest, we'll wake you up if we need you." He promised me.

"OK. Love you." I whispered.

"Love you more." He said.

(Edward)  
Bella went upstairs to rest, and I went into the living room to check on Peter. "Did Bella go to bed?" Dad asked.

"She did." I replied.

"Good, she needs her rest as bad as your son needs his diaper changed." He said handing me Peter.

"Thanks dad." I laughed.

I took my son over to the couch and proceeded with the diaper change, not knowing my parents were standing there watching me. After getting the diaper on backwards the first time, I finally managed it. "Way to go Edward, it only took you 8min and 12seconds." Mom said holding up a stopwatch.

I groaned, picking up my son and rocking him. "Your grandparents have had more practice than I have." I whispered to him.

"Well, Bella is resting and Alice is staying at Rose's tonight. Your dad and I are going out for dinner and a movie. We will be home late. Enjoy your evening." Mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously, we helped in the hospital, but now its up to you guys. You have to be able to handle all of this on your own. Your dad will have his cell phone on if you have an emergency. Good luck Peter." Mom said kissing his head. With that they left.

"Well little man, its you and me." I whispered. I snuggled into the couch with his and turned on a baseball game. We hadn't been resting, but 15 minutes when he started to cry. I got up and walked around with him, lightly bouncing him, while singing to him. It didn't work.

Bella honey, I think he's hungry." I said sitting next to her.

"OK, I'm up." She said stretching and yawning. I placed Peter in her arms and sat down next to her.

"God, I cant believe something this small caused me so much pain." Bella laughed kissing his tiny hand.

"It was all worth it wasn't?" I asked.

"You have no idea." She said.

"Hey Edward, I have been thinking, but haven't wanted to do this without talking to you first." She said.

"Shoot."

"I want to contact Charlie and talk to him." I said.

"Why now?" He asked.

"Well, I always wondered what happened to him after he left. Edward, a piece of my life is missing. I want to get to know him." I said tearing up.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Then lets do it. I agree, I think you should go for it and I am with you 100% of the way, as are mom and dad." He said.

Peter was a week old now, Edward and I took him over to the hospital so Carlisle could show him off. "I cant believe we graduate in 3 weeks." I said to Edward.

"We did it baby." He said squeezing my hand.

Seriously after all the school I had missed I was surprised I actually had the credits to graduate. We got to the hospital, I got Peter out of his carrier. Edward and I walked hand in hand into the hospital.

Carlisle met us at the nurses station. "Give me my grandson." He said smiling ear to ear. I handed Peter over to him. "Hey buddy." He whispered to Peter who was sound asleep in his arms.

"Oh my God, Carlisle, he is gorgeous." Nurse Anne said looking at him.

"This is my little buddy Peter. He was named after me." Carlisle bragged to her.

"How sweet, is that your middle name?" She asked.

"Yes." Carlisle replied. We heard a lot of congratulations and had lot of pats on the back. Peter did pretty good up until the last half hour we were there, when he woke up hungry.

"My office is empty, go feed him in there." Carlisle offered.

"Thank you." I said.

The weeks were flying by. The night of graduation, I walked upstairs and picked up the phone. Carlisle and Esme agreed to keep Peter downstairs. Edward came with me and held my hand. I dialed with phone with extremely shaky hands.

"Hello." A woman answered.

"Hi, my name is Bella, I was wondering if Charlie was there?" I asked.

"Yes he is Bella, I will get him." She said.

"Bella?" Charlie answered.

"Y..y..yes its me. I was wondering if we could talk." I stuttered. Edward kissed my cheek.

"How are you Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I am doing ok. Listen, I want to apologize for how I acted that night, I was shocked and confused." I replied.

"Bella, its ok, it has been 13 years. I tried to justify my actions, not thinking about how it would make you feel first. I am sorry too." He said.

"Charlie, its been along time and a lot has happened, but I cant handle the thought of my son not knowing at least one person in my family."

"Thank you Bella. So you had a boy?" He asked.

"I did, his name is Peter Anthony Cullen and I would love for you to meet him. We don't have to talk about the past, lets talk about the present and take it from there." I suggested.

"Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow night, would that be ok?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, I will bring Edward too, is that ok?" I asked.

"Most defiantly." He replied.

I hung up the phone and burst into tears. Edward held me tightly against him. "Honey, you amaze me on a daily basis." He said kissing me.

"How did it go?" Esme asked .

"Edward, Peter and I are going over after supper tomorrow night." I replied.

"Honey that's great." She said coming over to hug me. I looked at them.

"No matter what happens with Charlie, you are my parents." I said tearing up yet again.

"And you are our daughter." Carlisle said.

The next night, I was so nervous. Alice helped me dress and did my make up. I was nervous enough that I just let her have her way with me, she was very excited as that wasn't something I let her do much. "I can't believe how hot you look after just having a baby!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head. "You need to keep up Alice, your next." I hinted.

"Oh no, I don't want kids right now." She replied. I hugged her and laughed.

I gave Edward the directions to Charlie's house. "Are you ok with all of this?" I asked him.

"Yes, I think you need to do this, I think it will help you in the end with everything that happened in your life." He replied pulling into the driveway.

"Can you carry Peter? I am too nervous." I said.

He leaned over and kissed me. "I will get him." He said getting out, running over and opening my car door.

We walked up to the front door and I knocked.

"Hey, you must be Bella, my name is Sue." A woman said answering the door. She was shorter and looked to have some Indian in her.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"Come on in." She said holding the door for us. She shook our hands as we walked in.

"Hey Bella, its good to see you." Charlie said shaking my hand.

"Its good to see you too. This is Edward and our son Peter." I said.

Charlie and Sue walked over to take a look. "He is adorable." Sue said.

"Why don't you all sit down and I will get Jacob and Leah." Sue said.

I was suddenly nervous. I couldn't believe I had a half brother and half sister. I felt Edward glance down at me and smiled.

"So how are things with you and Edward?" Charlie asked a little nervously.

"We are doing good, we graduated yesterday. And are going to start planning a wedding." I said.

"When are you getting married?" Charlie asked.

"We haven't set a date yet. We are also planning on going to college." Edward said.

"Wow, that's a lot." Charlie said.

"It is, but I want the best for my family." Edward replied.

"Good for you." Charlie agreed.

Two teens came down the stairs. "Hey I am Jacob." The boy said shaking my hand. He was good looking and seemed sweet.

"I am Leah." The girl said. She was more standoffish.

"I am Bella, this is my fiancee Edward and our son Peter." I replied.

We all sat around talking. Jacob and Leah talked about school and life. Charlie was very quiet. While Sue was more into staring at Peter.

"Would you like to hold him?" Edward asked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." Edward said handing Peter to her.

"I cant believe how calm he is." She said.

"He really is a calm baby." I agreed.

"Does he sleep good?" Sue asked.

"Pretty good, he sleeps about 4 hours at a time. Edward gets up the first time and then I get up with him the second time." I said.

"Could I hold him?" Charlie asked.

"Of course." I replied. As he took Peter, I couldn't help start crying.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah its just overwhelming." I replied.

Around 10:30 we decided it was time to get Peter home and into bed. Jacob and Leah had headed upstairs around 9:00 and let us all talk.

"Bella, I am glad you guys came by tonight." Sue said hugging me.

"I am too." I replied.

I looked over to Charlie, he was still holding Peter. "Bella, I am so sorry about running out on you." He said with tears in his eyes. I walked over and hugged him.

We agreed to try to work things out so he could be involved in Peter's life. I looked at Edward as we drove home. "I finally feel at piece with my life. And the holes are defiantly beginning to fill." I said.

"Honey, I am so glad." He smiled. I knew for the first time ever that my life could be happy and peaceful. I had truly felt as I had stepped out of the darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

Chapter 30

(Carlisle)  
I had sent family off for the weekend. It was the first time in quite awhile that I had been alone with my wife for a whole weekend in quite awhile.

"Wow alone time." She whispered. I pulled her bra and shirt off and began kissing her.

"Oh God Carlisle, I need you." She gasped. I gently pushed her down on the bed and began massaging her breast.

I was so happy to be alone with my husband. I needed to be close to him.

(Esme)  
"Esme. What is this?" He asked pressing down on my left breast.

"I don't know. What do you mean?" I asked.

"It feels like a lump." He whispered.

THE END

**Thank you all for reading. This has been my first fan-fic!**


End file.
